Love Will Come To You
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: OK I have always loved Maggie Stone's character and I think it would be fun to have her finally find love after Bianca, so Im giving her a second chance to make it work with someone new! This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me please. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Late Night and Early Morning

_Friday 5:45am – New York City - St. Mary's Memorial Hospital Emergency Room _

"Dr. Stone…Dr. Stone she is….Maggie!!"

Maggie looked up from the patient she had been working on for the past 20 minutes, her scrubs were covered in the young girl's blood and the monitor's singular tone was the only thing she could really hear.

"Dr. Stone…it's too late…we have to…call it…please" said the young resident.

"No! Jesus push more epi…I can't lose this one Matt..I said push the epi…come one come on! Dammit…"

Maggie continued to pump on the girl's chest, her eyes focused only on the monitors. _Come on give me anything; please give me something_ she thought. _This would be the 3__rd__ one tonight, I can't_…"come on fight it!" she yelled. All the nurses froze with the last outburst, she looked at them and they returned to work immediately knowing the young doctor would have their heads if they ever stopped before she did.

At that moment she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. "Dr. Stone, pronounce the patient…now" The voice was not harsh but it was direct. Maggie turned to see her attending physician Dr. Wallace, a elderly woman who had seen more in her time than any other doctor in St. Mary's, she looked intently at Maggie. "It's ok Dr. Stone, she has gone somewhere better" she stated simply. "You can stop now".

Maggie looked at Dr. Wallace as she stopped the pumping motion. She could only feel her own pulse beating faster and struggled to breathe as she spoke. "Time of death…." She choked out, "…5:49". As she spoke the statement she ripped off her gloves and threw them into the medical waste basket as she stormed out of the emergency room. She walked outside to see the sun was beginning to rise out of the east; she leaned up against the old brick building and proceeded to slide down the wall with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_What is wrong with me_ she said frustrated with the guilt and pain she was feeling _she was just another patient…they were all just patients…people die it happens…just ask Frankie. _Just then she realized what inner turmoil was going on inside her gut. Frankie's death still plagued her to this day especially now that she was on her own away from Bianca, the one person who understood and still connected her to her sister. Bianca and Maggie had tried to reconcile after her break up with that flake Reese, but they just couldn't seem to recapture the excitement and passion that was once there. After a brief 4 month _fling_, Bianca told Maggie she couldn't figure out what she wanted and she didn't want Maggie to suffer through it. Maggie knew that there was always going to be a possibility of reuniting with her first love but when the time came to decide if she would take a position at the Pine Valley Hospital with David she had to seek other options. So leaving on a flight eight months ago from De Gaulle on a rainy night she took at resident position at St. Mary's Hospital in New York City, and deep down she knew this was the right place for her. Bianca had returned to Pine Valley with the girls but Miranda still called Maggie every weekend to discuss the antics of Aunt Kendall and Grandma Erica and of course Bianca. Now as the sun was rising she wondered when she would truly get over Bianca and move on, would she ever really be able to trust herself enough to love someone or be loved for that matter? She shuddered as the tears finally began to fall down her face.

Inside, her friend Matt, a fellow resident she had met her first day at St. Mary's looked at her with sympathy. She was so dedicated and so official. _She works so damn hard _he thought to himself as he proceeded to clean up the patient. _I wonder why she is taking this so hard though, I mean she sees it every day, why would today be any different. _Matt knew Maggie had her secrets; she was the type of person that was hard to read. She had shared certain things about herself, but nothing really of substance. Sure he knew she was originally from New York she had moved around a lot, no family to speak off and of course he knew he never stood a chance with her…considering her orientation was…well let's just say she enjoyed the same company as he did in the bedroom. His last thought made him smile. He continued cleaning up the patient still trying to figure out what was bothering his friend, his work taking precedent over her at the moment, knowing she would open up to him soon…at least he hoped so.

Maggie had managed to regain her composure and reenter the ER shortly after 6:15am. She took a quick shower and changed into fresh scrubs, she had preformed this ritual 3 times in the last 12 hours, but nonetheless she felt "fresh" as she walked out of the doctor's locker room. She walked over to the nurses' station and leaned against the counter. She smiled at Matt and the other faces staring back at her…"sorry guys" she started to say sadly…but then her smart ass crooked smile appeared…"you know me always one for the drama." This caused a chuckle from her coworkers. Maggie picked up a chart, glanced at it and proceeded to start off towards exam room 1

"Not so fast Dr. Stone…" she heard a voice call from behind her. She turned to see Dr. Wallace with a hand on her hip motioning for Maggie to come speak with her. "…when did your shift start Maggie?" she asked.

Maggie smiled slightly as she pondered the question. One of things she had enjoyed about St. Mary's was everyone was so friendly and informal. Dr. Wallace or Sara as she asked to be called was adamant that all doctors refer to each other by their first name when not in the presence of patients. She said it "added to the family feel" of a hospital…she hated the "stuffiness". Even though she requested it, Maggie still had a tough time calling her by her first name though, it felt kinda weird.

"I think I got here at 9:00 Dr. Wall…."a finger appeared in front of her face… "Sara".

"AM or PM Maggie?" She asked next with a smirk on her face knowing the answer before Maggie could speak.

"PM..I'm pretty sure..I mean yea I'm positive, cause it was already getting dark and I think it was raining or something…"_shit I'm rambling_ Maggie thought.

Just then another voice entered the conversation "9:00 PM on _WEDNESDAY" Matt_ interrupted.

"Thought so" Dr. Wallace stated "Maggie relax its been a rough night for you and we all know you want to keep going but honestly you need a break. So as your older and wiser superior I'm giving you the rest of the day off…go home get some sleep maybe do something nice for yourself…hang out with friends..whatever floats your boat, go. I don't want to see you back in here until Sunday." The last part of her statement made Maggie think she was talking to her Grandma. Maggie began to protest but Dr. Wallace's finger appeared again and she smiled silently.

"Guess I can't argue…man I thought New Yorkers lived to argue…you guys are not living up to my preconceived notions at all!" Maggie joked. "Well" said Matt following Maggie into the doctor's lounge "Actually we just like to win arguments so maybe you should re-adjust that perspective" he teased.

Matt sat down on an old couch in the corner of the lounge and watched Maggie as she grabbed her things from the locker labeled Stone_. _"Damn Maggie I've been dying for a day off who knew I just had to work 36 hours to get it, so what are you gonna do with all your free time?" "I don't know, probably grab some coffee and maybe relax; I suppose sleep is a good choice too". Maggie stated. "Or maybe" Matt said slightly, "you could go hit the singles club tonight and hook up with some hot blonde…of the female persuasion that is".

"Seriously Matt" Maggie turned towards him "I think it's you who needs to hook up, you're becoming obsessed with my sex life or lack there off" Matt just shrugged his shoulders, "well one of us should get laid" he said.

"Wow…OK thanks for that..." Maggie said as she sighed "that's really tmi, even for you Matt!"

"Hey you know me pal" stated Matt "Just looking out for a friend. Seriously though, are you ok you seem distracted…more than normal…that is you seem to be sad". Matt was looking for anything that would spark Maggie to open up; he really enjoyed her company as a friend and wanted her to feel safe.

Maggie lowered her head slightly looking down at her sneakers. "Matt, today is just…my sister she died…a few years ago today and…."she could feel the tears welling up again…."I just miss her and that girl looked a lot…." Now the tears were streaking down her cheek. Matt stood up right away and embraced Maggie, "its ok….you don't have to explain…" he said to her reassuringly. "Thanks Matt…you are a great friend" Maggie choked out, as she wiped off her face with her sleeve. This made Matt smile, finally a _human Maggie_ he thought. "Thanks Mags….you will be fine just get some sleep…and maybe…" the devilish grin appeared on his face as his words trailed off. "Matt" Maggie chuckled now "Seriously…."

"Find a girl and get some" he yelled out as she hit the door. She shook her head as she exited the hospital. _Yea_ she thought _it would be great to find someone to be with if only I was …a good girlfriend…I mean Bianca can attest…I just I'm such a fuck up. Really I don't even know my type these days, someone with low expectations…god I don't even know where to begin with what I want…tall, dark hair no light hair, maybe red…someone funny, charming, maybe a little rough around the edges…yea rough is hot…good god maybe Matt was right I need to get some…whatever doing find my own…wow I'm rambling a lot today _Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of coffee. _Well at least I have one true partner in life…caffeine…wait how sad is that_? Maggie smiled as she walked into _Angelo's Coffee House_.

"Ah Dr. Stone" said a familiar face behind the counter "The usual this morning?"

Maggie smiled; New York was so much friendly than she remembered as a kid. Although it was probably because most her life was spent avoiding contact with people especially in her younger years. "You know it" Maggie replied. "Ok one large triple shot espresso coming right up" replied the worker.

"Wow…that's pretty much the most daring choice I have heard in a while" said an unfamiliar voice from behind Maggie. Maggie turned to see who would be responding to a simple coffee order only to come face to face with a beautiful brunette with a smile on her face. Maggie's mind immediately went blank as she tried to respond with a quip of her own. The brunette's smile got bigger as she saw Maggie struggle to answer. "Well by the looks…or lack of response… of it you certainly need a jump start" she replied in true smart ass form.

Maggie was still frozen but something deep down propelled her to reply to the beautiful woman. "Well you know what they say go big or go home" replied Maggie this time with a smirk of her own. The woman smiled at Maggie but she took the opportunity to get another witty remark in. "Why are you intimidated?" asked Maggie. The woman stared at her intently then closed the gap between them, stopping for a moment face to face with Maggie and stepped around her to order a drink of her own. "Make that two…on my tab Jake…" She turned back towards Maggie. "If it makes me a cute smart mouth like you, I have to try this." Maggie couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like this woman may actually be hitting on her…_wait no that's not possible…_or was it?

TBC – let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok so obviously I own nothing, just having some fun! Please let me know how I'm doing or if you have any suggestions for the story…

Last Time:

Maggie was still frozen but something deep down propelled her to reply to the beautiful woman. "Well you know what they say go big or go home" replied Maggie this time with a smirk of her own. The woman smiled at Maggie but she took the opportunity to get another witty remark in. "Why are you intimidated?" asked Maggie. The woman stared at her intently then closed the gap between them, stopping for a moment face to face with Maggie and stepped around her to order a drink of her own. "Make that two…on my tab Jake…" She turned back towards Maggie. "If it makes me a cute smart mouth like you, I have to try this." Maggie couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like this woman may actually be hitting on her…wait no that's not possible…or was it?

Chapter 2 – Coffee and Conversation

Ok don't squirm Maggie she thought to herself. "Well if you think you can handle it, please be my guest…but I usually like to know the name of the person buying me coffee."

"Natalie, but you can call me Nat" replied the dark haired woman. "And trust me I can handle pretty much anything. " "And you are…?" she asked. "Maggie" as she extended her hand which was greeted firmly by Nat. Wow her skin is so soft Maggie thought Whoa down girl, we don't even know this woman, but damn she is hot….Maggie pull it together. "Join me at a table Maggie?" She questioned " Jake you can just bring those over right?" He nodded.

"Sure" Maggie replied. She was taking the woman in at the moment as they walked across the coffee shop. She was a bit taller than Maggie, dark hair and dark eyes, beautiful body it was obvious she worked out and they way she carried herself with such confidence Maggie felt her knees go weak as she followed. Why is it always the dark haired ones who get me she thought to herself? Natalie motioned for Maggie to sit at a small table close to the windows; Maggie smiled as she took off her backpack and settled into the chair. "So…" she knew it could be too soon but she had to know the beauty's intentions, "Do you always harass women about their coffee selections…or am I just special?"

Natalie didn't even flinch which turned Maggie on even more. "Well I'm not sure if harass is the right word Maggie, but I do enjoy meeting new people especially those who spark my interest and of course you did challenge me, so I can't back down from that." She teased. "Plus not many can keep up with me in the smart ass department. You seem to be doing pretty well so far…so yea I would say you are special…" Maggie felt her face blush as she heard the compliment…_wait this is all just moving too fast…what is happening? _Maggie didn't want to immediately put up the defenses but it had been so long since she felt like this, it couldn't be real she had to be reading into it. Just then Jake came over with two large cups of coffee. He placed them down in front of the two women than looked at Natalie, he shook his head and winked at her, "Be careful Nat, Maggie doesn't mess around with her coffee selections, you may have met your match". He could see the obvious connection his two customers were sharing as he turned he smiled again heading back to the counter.

"You ok?" Nat questioned seeing Maggie was deep in thought, possibly reeling from her nonchalant flirtations. Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, "Yea sorry…really long day…thank you by the way for the coffee and the compliment." Maggie answered.

"My pleasure, so you said long day, what do you do?" She asked. Maggie took a sip of the hot coffee and then focused back on Natalie. "Well I'm a doctor around the corner at St. Mary's, I work in the Emergency Room currently, and yea long day I just finished up a 36 hour shift and I lost a couple of patients so it's just been….well shitty to say the least…sorry I'm rambling I do that when I'm nerv…when I'm tired." She flinched knowing that she just let herself been seen, but it was true this woman genuinely made her feel things she hadn't in so long. "What about you what do you do?"

"Well I'm actually in the business of saving lives as well…" Natalie stated "But not so much with the scalpel and such" she chuckled. "I work for the NYPD and I don't think you're rambling" Maggie was totally enthralled with this women, she was so confident yet so sincere Maggie's favorite combination.

"Wow…you're a cop…I mean I would never have guessed that…" Maggie was struggling to get out her thoughts. "I mean where's your uniform with the badge and the handcuffs" _I'm blushing aren't I, shit _she thought. "What I mean is….you look so professional, not cop looking…not that cops look a certain way…or female cops for that matter…but you know… you can stop me anytime you know…"

"Ha-ha no way sweetie…." Nat laughed "I haven't had this much fun this early in a while…it's my turn to thank you by the way…actually I'm a detective and the perk is I get to wear street clothes and avoid that stuffy polyester uniform…sorry to disappoint…I do have a badge and a gun though and …of course the handcuffs…impressed?"

Maggie was still wrapping her mind around the term of endearment that Natalie had just used towards her. "Impressed indeed" Maggie simply stated. "Wait is you carrying your gun now?"

"Yes…but shhhh don't tell anyone…it's a secret" As Natalie said this she placed her hand on top of Maggie's smiling like a little kid. Maggie could feel a shock wave go through her entire body as Natalie's hand lingered on top of hers for a moment; she then felt a huge grin appear on her face. "You're safe with me, don't worry. "

As the next few hours progressed Maggie and Natalie talked like they had known each other for years, there were no awkward silences or pauses, they just were comfortable. Maggie hadn't felt that way in so long, the comfort was so amazing, she probably could have continued in their conversation for days. The women talked about life in New York, their jobs, family and even their love for cheesy horror movies. Maggie learned that Natalie actually worked for a division of the NYPD that specialized in organized crime, she was like living a real life version of the Godfather…Maggie was impressed with the stories the petite girl was telling her about her daily job. Maggie even divulged a bit about what brought her to New York she mentioned an ex and their split…of course she didn't mention why she wasn't really ready to label herself as the cheater in front of this beautiful woman. Natalie agreed that splits are hard but usually for the best, she had actually split from her fiancée a couple years back after they grew apart due to Natalie's crazy work schedule and high demanding position. They sipped coffee and even ordered some pastries from Jake after Maggie's stomach growled loud enough for both women to hear. They laughed and joked, ate and drank, if it hadn't been for Maggie's cell phone ringing they probably never would have known the time. "Shit sorry hold on…it's the hospital…" said Maggie. "Ah paging Dr. Stone…its cool I can't wait" Said Nat.

"Hey Dr. Wallace what's up?" asked Maggie as she flipped open her phone.

"Sorry Maggie I hope you weren't catching up on sleep…I have a favor…and its big" said Dr. Wallace

"No not at all actually I was having coffee with my…my friend…" _yea that's a safe label_ "Go ahead what do you need?"

"Maggie, Kathy…Dr. Mills…can't come in today something about car trouble….I know I said take the day off but I'm in a bind and no one else is around to call…can I get you back in here around 7pm?"

Maggie smiled, even though she was somewhat frustrated, she knew Dr. Wallace wouldn't ask for help for no reason, plus she still had a couple hours to rest up before another marathon shift. "Sara it's not a problem…I'll see you at 7:00pm sharp and don't worry" Maggie replied

"Thanks…you are the best seriously if I have it my way you will be a full time attending in no time!"

Maggie smiled as she closed her phone and returned to the table. "Big emergency?" asked Natalie.

"Nah…just got called in on my day off…no big thing happens to me a lot, I guess I'm just too nice." Maggie quipped.

"No argument there from me" Nat responded with that gorgeous smile Maggie was all the sudden falling hard for. "Listen Maggie I have to be honest, I don't usually do this I mean I haven t ever done this…I told you before that I enjoy meeting new people but honestly I never "harass" people…it just I saw you this morning and I felt like if I didn't talk to you I would have regretted today…and now I'm so glad I actually go the nerve to talk to you a beautiful woman like you…ok I think it's your turn to stop me now."

Maggie laughed "Umm nah you're right its way more fun on this side!" She took Natalie's hand in her own now playing the aggressor "I'm really glad I met you too and thank you, I have to say I haven't had this much fun with in a while and I would really just like to ask you when we are doing it again before I too loose my nerve." Maggie looked right into Nat's brown eyes and smiled as she released her hand and reached into her bag for a pen. "Ok here's the deal I work crazy hours and I never know what end is up, but here is my number…" handing Natalie a napkin now doubling as a notepad "…I want you to call and we can do this again…maybe without so much sugar and caffeine…and of course it's my turn to buy. She winked.

Natalie just smiled back having taken in all that Maggie had just proposed. She took the napkin and placed a kiss to it, "it's a deal…especially if you are buying….well you better go especially since you have to go right back to work, I'm sure you need a least a little sleep before you shift." She stated.

Maggie again smiled as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. "You got that right my dear". On impulse she pulled Natalie into a hug and whispered in her ear "you better call me..." As she pulled back she felt Natalie press a kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry…I plan on it…sweet dreams Dr. Stone" she responded after the kiss.

Both women had grins the size of a small nation on their faces. Maggie turned towards the door than back to wave and take in the sight of the woman one more time. She walked to the subway stop with more than a bounce in her step. As she reached her apartment she still felt the smile on her face. "Wow what a fantastic morning" she said as she walked past a picture of her sister Frankie she stopped. "You just can't help yourself can you" she teased the photo "thanks sis…I really needed this, I know it was you sending me someone, god I miss you but you always know how to make me smile." Maggie let a tear of both sadness and pleasure run down her check as she went into the bedroom. She settled into bed wearing boxers and a tank top and fell asleep almost immediately…still with a grin on her face.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews. I can't seem to stop writing this story now that I have actually started it. I own nothing and again just having fun, comments are always appreciated. I hope you are enjoying this, if you are not into same sex couples then leave this one behind, but if you are open and enjoy a good love story by all means proceed! **_

Chapter 3 – Marathon Shift

Maggie returned to work ready to hit the ground running at 6:45pm. She had managed to sleep a little over 4 hours but the adrenaline of the morning's events kept her body from feeling any exhaustion. Sure she didn't expect her day off to really be a few hours long, but hey she had met someone and great someone and now she was back doing what she loved, helping others. Maggie hit the ER floor with the best energy and attitude she had felt in months. She had successfully treated and discharged 6 patients in a matter of minutes and with such enthusiasm too. She laughed and joked with patients, successfully talked a couple into working on their marriage, she even let a small child wear her stethoscope while she stitched up her arm from a spill off her bike in the park.

Matt and Dr. Wallace were in awe of Maggie's quick and efficient work as well as her amazing demeanor. Matt sensing something was up, especially because just 12 hours ago she was a mess, took an opportunity to grill her as they stood at the nurses' station filling out charts.

"So Mags, what the heck did you do when you left, are you on drugs or something and if so can I have some?" he teased. "Yes, Maggie" added Dr. Wallace, "I'm curious too, I mean you mentioned coffee and a friend, but you haven't been this chipper since you first started, how much coffee did you drink?" "Wait did you say friend…what friend…Maggie who did you have coffee with?" Matt was dying to know now…

"Relax Matt" Maggie smirked as she continued to jot notes in a patient's file "Can't you just accept I got some sleep and some coffee….and maybe met a beautiful woman who totally hit on me and I totally hit on her and now….well now I guess my mood says it all huh?" She knew her face was beaming and who cares she didn't want to hide it!

"See I told you…just needed to get some…wow in the middle of the day…shit lesbians are so great…" Matt's typical male response was running in high gear before Dr. Wallace cleared her throat loudly in effort to interrupt his perverted mind.

"Geez Matt, I didn't get any…I mean we just met… this isn't one of your male fantasy pornos" Maggie protested. Just then she realized this conversation and her response wasn't really appropriate in front of her supervisor. "Sorry Dr. Wallace….I…." she began.

"Maggie please don't explain…I think Dr. Hill has said all that needs to be shared about your day...even though his version is probably nowhere near the truth…I'm glad you met someone Maggie you need something other than this job, that important you know. Anyways you two finish your rounds and meet me at 11:00 for briefing. Dr. Hill try to keep that mind of yours clean around the patients please." Matt blushed in embarrassment as Dr. Wallace walked away from the two young residents.

"Ok spill" Matt demanded after Dr. Wallace had rounded the corner. "Who is she? Name, birthday, job, any tattoos, pierces, hobbies, give me all the gory details and oh yea how did you manage to meet someone so great in a span of 12 hours?"

"Listen my friend you can meet someone at any time you know that! As for all the gory details as you requested, I'm not sure I'm willing to share them with you…" Maggie's smirk told Matt she was teasing, but he knew it would be like pulling teeth.

"Fine" he said. "I'll buy you dinner after rounds and you can tell me all about her"

"Wow my magic charm is really working today…sure dinner on you sounds good!" Maggie laughed "Let me just finish up with these charts and I'll meet you at Mike's." Mikes was a diner located right across the street from the ER it was a second home to most of the hospital staff especially those in the ER. Matt saluted Maggie and walked down the hall, Maggie returned to her work humming to herself as she wrote.

_Meanwhile….down at the station…._

"Hey Davis" yelled a tall dark haired man wearing a gun and badge "We got a tip that Carmelo's son is out on the town tonight…word is he is packing some major shit, let's go"

Natalie got up from her desk and put her gun in the holster on her hip. "Lead the way Murphy". She closed the screen on her computer closing the website containing a recent order for flowers and smiled about her choice for her new friend. "I got a feeling we are gonna catch that asshole tonight…things are going my way today!"

_Back at Mike's Diner_

"So wait, she totally just hit on you at a coffee shop…wow that's cool…I wish I had moves like that. Maggie you have to let me meet this girl, I need all the help I can get…I mean I need some schooling in that department you know." Matt was totally in awe.

"What Matt you're '_I wish I was your coronary artery, so that I could be wrapped around your heart.' _Dr. Love line hasn't been working to well lately?" Maggie teased, this earned her a fry in the face from her friend. "Come on pal, you are smooth…._snicker_….I can tell….the ladies love you…hahaha". Maggie couldn't contain her laughter at this point. Just then both Maggie and Matt's pagers both vibrated at their respective hips. "ahh…let's go Casanova, duty calls" Matt threw some cash on the table as the two quickly jetted out the doorway and crossed the street.

It was a busy Friday night in the ER for all the doctors and nurses combined. Briefing with Dr. Wallace actually didn't occur until 4:15am, and after that Maggie found an empty bed in exam 5 to catch some sleep until the morning rush inevitably came. Maggie's eyes fluttered open shortly after 7:30am, she stretched and proceeded to tie her hair back up and proceed down the hall. "Coffee?" she squeaked out towards one of the nurses. "Yea I just made a fresh pot in the lounge Dr. Stone" the nurse said sweetly and pointed towards the staff door. As Maggie walked in she saw Matt in his jeans and a t-shirt grabbing his backpack out of his locker. "Hey there, you heading out?" she asked as she reached for a coffee cup and began to pour.

"Yes ma'am I am" Matt stated, "and I unlike you will not be back in 12 hours! I have a date tonight with a beautiful girl and a bottle of wine. But I will see you tomorrow night, you're on graveyard right?

"Like I would miss a night with you pal! Yea I'm off today at 3 today...or at least I think so…anyways enjoy that date and wine…maybe not in that order Casanova! See you tomorrow.

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you Stone?" he pleaded. She simply shook her head smiled and turned out the door with the coffee in her hands.

Maggie sipped her coffee and caught up on more paperwork at the nurses' station. She hated mornings like this, not that she needed mass trauma but slow mornings always meant for busy nights and she truly did want to get some real sleep in her own bed tonight. The excitement of Natalie was beginning to wear off….well not wear off…but you know her body was starting to give into the sense of exhaustion that normal people feel. _I wonder what she is up to today. Maybe she is working down at the station solving crimes and beating bad guys up. Or maybe it's a day off, do detectives work weekends? Maybe she is working out on her day off. I bet she runs with toned legs like that she would have to do something physical…hmmm yeah or maybe she is an athlete…remind me to ask her next time how she got that hot body…maybe we could work out together sometime….yeah a run in the park with a sexy girlfriend…_all the sudden a deep voice interrupted her not so innocent thoughts.

"I'm looking for Dr. Maggie Stone" he stated plainly but as she looked up at him, her eyes focused on a huge bouquet of Red Tulips. "Ummm…that's me" Maggie said in confusion… "Sign here please miss" Maggie signed the bottom of paper he handed her "Do you know who sent them?" she asked the elderly man. "No ma'am but read the card… I'm assuming its someone special to you cause red tulips are a declaration of love you know. "he smiled. "Oh really wow I never knew that….I thought roses were love flowers" she said. "They are but that's too cliché anyway if you ask me. This is someone special, someone who obviously knows their flower meanings. I would hold onto them if I were you, have a great day enjoy the tulips". "Thanks I shall" Maggie beamed. _Declaration of love huh…who is sending me red tulips…wait she couldn't have…would she…so soon…are we to the flower stage? Oh Maggie just read the damn card!_

"_Give me a reason to fall in love  
Take my hand and let's dance  
Give me a reason to make me smile  
Cause I think I forgot how  
I wanna fall asleep with you tonight  
I wanna know that I am safe when you hold me tight  
I wanna feel like I wanna feel forever"_

Thinking of you until next time…

-Nat

"Wow….beautiful" Dr. Wallace's voice interrupted Maggie's daydream. "Are these from your new _friend_?" she asked. "Because anyone who sends you flowers is a keeper in my book"

"That's what I keep hearing….and let me tell you I totally agree" Maggie smiled.

TBC

_**Note: The card is lyrics from the song "Reasons to Love You" by Meiko – she is incredible I encourage everyone to listen to her or see her in concert…amazing! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: A little more language in this chapter and some kissing...nothing more…YET**__****__** Thanks for the feedback please R&R, I wish I was did but I don't own anything**_

Chapter 4 – The First Date

Maggie's shift ended around 5:00, she stayed a little later to work with Dr. Wallace on a tough case she could never resist new and exciting disease. As she went to collect her things for things she felt her cell phone vibrate within her scrub pocket. Looking at the number, it wasn't she recognized but decided she would answer anyway. "Hello" Maggie answered.

"Hey there stranger, how was work?" replied a sweet voice "Did you get any surprises today?"

"Nat, I was just thinking about you" Maggie smiled as she spoke " And yes a beautiful and very unexpected surprise came today, you shouldn't have….but I'm glad you did they are beautiful".

"Well I was more than happy to send them"

"Speaking of that, the flower guy told me something interesting about those flowers you chose"

"Hmmm…he did? I wonder what he could have said…." Nat's voice was trailing off now obviously trying to read into how Maggie responded to such a forward and honest attempt she had made. Deciding to play it cool and ignore her turmoil she quickly added"…but actually I was calling to see if you were busy tonight"

"Well I'm just leaving the hospital, my shift just ended…so I'm yours…I mean I'm free the rest of the night." _Maggie keep it together, don't seem so anxious, just cause it's been 6 months…wait who cares she wants me too…otherwise she wouldn't have called or sent the flowers_ "Maggie?" "Yea sorry lost my brain for a minute there, so what did you have in mind?"

"Well I am at the station right now I busted a big time criminal today and to be honest I feel like celebrating with friends…or really one friend…a new one that I just met and am really into…." _I really like when she rambles like me _Maggie thought_ it's so cute. _

"Really, big bad guy huh? Well of course we should celebrate how about I come meet you right now?"

"That sounds great, I'm at the 53rd precinct on Ashbury and 5th, you know the area?"

"Oh yea down by that great Cuban restaurant right?"

"Yea I love that place too…yea I'm right across the street in the big police like building…just come in and go to the 3rd floor and Ill meet you at the elevators."

"Ok see you in about 15 then, I can't wait…bye for now Nat"

"Bye"

Maggie hailed the nearest cab after hanging up her cell…she frantically put on some makeup as the taxi made its way down the crowded streets….she had jeans and a t-shirt on…she hoped that was dressed up enough for this maybe she should have gone home and changed first. Maggie then switched her thoughts to how fast this was all progressing, she couldn't really remember being swooned like this since Bianca and she had first started their intimate relationship. Of course there were a couple flings since Bianca but she felt like Natalie was just so much more than that already. They had known each other only for about 2 days and this was their first date, however Maggie knew there was something more there, she could tell by the sense of calm she felt…she really hadn't felt this since Bianca, had she finally moved on? Could Natalie be someone she could build a future with? Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell chirped again…holding a hair brush in one hand she didn't bother to look at the caller id…."Hey I just jumped into a cab….I'll be there soon, can't wait to see me huh?"

"Maggie?"

"Bianca?!?!" _Shit_

"Hey Maggie, how you….sorry are you working….did I catch you at a bad time…" Bianca was obviously thrown by Maggie's greeting on the phone

"Bianca I'm sorry I just hung up with someone else and no it's not a bad time, I'm fine is everything ok with you and the girls?"

"Oh yeah, we are all good….Miranda had a rough day at school yesterday and she wanted to talk to you about it….but if you are busy…"

"No, it's not like that I'm just meeting someone for dinner…a friend….I didn't check my caller id which is why I answered like that…sorry….put my munchkin on"

After a conversation involving Miranda and a bully at school Maggie arrived at station. Still on the phone she handed over some cash the driver and stepped out onto the curb. "Ok honey don't worry it will be ok and remember what you're mom said "kill him with kindness" and if that doesn't work Momma gives you permission to kick him in the shin…but don't tell your mom….ok love you too….yup I'll call you back tomorrow…what?"

"Mommy says have fun on your date…I love you momma bye" Miranda replied.

"Tell mommy thanks…bye baby" _How does she know?___Maggie wondered. Maggie shook it off; she really didn't want to think too much about Bianca's approval because she was just too damn excited to see Natalie. She entered the station and continued on to the third floor, upon exiting the elevators she saw Natalie across the room engaged with someone she assumed to be a criminal….

"You got nothing on me bitch…nothing will stick…and I'll be out by sunrise and you'll be sorry"

"Well well well….is that a threat Little C?" Natalie retorted, she leaned over closer to the man now…."Trust me you little Mafioso fuck…between the unregistered fire arms and of course the large amount of drugs I found on you and your little gang…the only thing that you should be worried about is learning how to not drop the soap" This shut the young man up right away as Murphy grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to lock him behind the steel bars.

_Holy shit I'm totally turned on right now…._Maggie's thoughts were less than pure as she watched this beautiful woman not only shut the criminal down but do it with such poise_ Get it together…oh man…she is hot…_

Natalie turned around now catching eyes with Maggie now, "Hey! Sorry I was trying to get this all done before you came up…"

"Wow, that was pretty damn cool Nat, is he the big bad you busted today?"

"Yes, I have been working on him for like 5 months, his dad is Michael Carmelo big mafia boss here in New York…so this is just one step into taking him down. I just have to make sure this stuff sticks to him, they have a way of getting off easy if you catch my drift"

"There really is a mafia in New York, I feel like I'm in a movie right now"

"Well you are beautiful enough to play the lead…" Natalie complimented "…now enough with that jackass lets go celebrate!"

Maggie blushed as Natalie reached out her hand. Maggie accepted it almost immediately and let Natalie lead her to the elevator and out the station's front door. "So where are we going?"

"Well you said you liked the Cuban place right here so I figured why mess with a good thing…cool with you?"

"Sounds wonderful"

The two women were seated right away at a small booth back in the corner. They ordered some appetizers and a bottle of wine then proceeded to lose themselves in conversation for the next couple of hours. As they finished the bottle of wine, Maggie stopped to raise a glass to her new love interest….

"Ok here it goes…to us….to you finding and catching the big bad guy…" Maggie started…

"And to our first date….may there be many more" added Natalie.

"I couldn't agree more" Maggie admitted placing her free hand on Natalie and interlacing their fingers. They touched glasses and sipped the last bit of wine in their glasses. Their meals finally came and they continued to discuss their lives and passions, they connected on so many things both women had trouble adding them all up. A couple more hours had past when they finally finished picking though their meals and after a brief argument of the bill they made their way to the street.

"I told you it was my turn to treat…" Maggie protested

"Yea but I invited you out…" Nat argued

"Well make it up to me some other day…for now I paid and it's done"

"How about I make it up to you now?"

"Really what do you have in mind?"

"Another surprise of course…your trust me right?" a crooked smile appeared

"Well trust is such a strong word…." Maggie teased "...just kidding lead the way"

As Natalie took Maggie's hand again and began to lead her down the street, Maggie hesitated.

"What I thought you said you trusted me?" Natalie looked at her confused

"I do" Maggie whispered "It's just I need to do something first"

"What?"

Maggie didn't answer she just made her move. She took Natalie's face in her hands and placed a kiss to her lips. Natalie responded right away to Maggie's initiative and wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders. The two women separated after the moment of intimacy and Maggie smiled

"Sorry" she whispered, "I've been wanting to do that since…"

"Since the coffee shop…" Natalie finished her statement "…yea me too"

With that they both smiled and turned towards the corner. The women walked hand in hand towards the Police Station parking lot. Natalie pulled out her keys and pointed to one of the hottest rides in the lot.

"No way…is this your car?" asked Maggie

"Sure is why Maggie Stone is you a gear head?" Nat teased as she held the door open for Maggie to a 1968 Z28 Camaro, red with black racing stripes from tail to hood. It was in tip top condition and it shined in the moonlight.

"No my sister she was a gear head, and she loved this car….she told me one day she was going to have one just like it excepted she wanted black with white racing stripes…she used to get so excited talking about the engine and it's pick up…."

"Cool, does she have one now?"

Maggie didn't reply she just looked down; the tears were building up in her eyes. Natalie sensing something was wrong lifted Maggie's head with her hands so she could see her eyes, "Hey what's wrong…Mags what did I say? Why are your crying?" Natalie didn't wait for Maggie to speak she simply embraced her as Maggie started to cry more now.

"I'm sorry…it's not you…" Maggie started, "My sister was murdered a few years ago, the anniversary of her death was this week and I….Natalie I'm so sorry you did nothing wrong…I just, it's hard to talk about and the car it made me remember…"

"Maggie look at me" Natalie pulled back to be face to face with her "Stop apologizing please, it's ok I understand….my brother he was killed in a car accident when I was in high school, we were really close I get it…there is really nothing worse than losing the one person who completely understands you…I get it Mags I do." With that Natalie placed another gentle kiss to Maggie's lips and held her tight letting tears run down her cheek now too. "I think maybe your sister and my brother are watching us right now you know…probably laughing at the sight of us in tears over a car…" Natalie joked and Maggie laughed.

"I'm so happy I met you Nat" said Maggie as she dried her tears with her hand "I think you're right too, we are here…together…for a reason"

Natalie smiled and wiped her own face now, she paused for a moment to take in the beautiful woman before her in all her innocence and vulnerability. She leaned in for a kiss again only this time she wrapped her hands around Maggie's waist. Maggie of course responded by holding Natalie close as their lips met. Finally after a long moment, the two separated again….

"Well" Natalie said, "Now that we have gotten that out of the way…ready for the surprise?"

"Yeah enough will all this sentimental crap" Maggie joked "let's go"

Maggie slid into the passenger's seat and leaned across to unlock Natalie's door. Natalie hopped in and fired the muscle car up and pulled out of the parking lot. She held Maggie's hand for the duration of the ride as they drove through the busy city. After a short trip Natalie parked the car at a small park near the Hudson. "Ok we're here" she smiled and jumped out of the car, running around to open the door for Maggie she took her hand as she stepped out. Natalie went around to the trunk and pulled out a couple sweatshirts, a blanket and a small cooler. Maggie looked for something familiar but all she saw in the park as a large roped off area with a crowd of people sitting on blankets around a large inflatable movie screen. "And where is here?" she asked. "Well considering we both share a love for cheesy horror movies, I did a little research and found this" Natalie replied.

"Hi welcome to Fright Night ladies" said a young man "Feel free to find a spot anywhere and enjoy the show" Natalie handed him some cash for the tickets in and led Maggie in. They found a secluded place near a large tree where they could see the screen but also enjoy some privacy. Natalie laid the blanket down and motioned for Maggie to sit as she handed her a sweatshirt. Natalie put her own sweatshirt on and then grabbed a couple of beers from the cooler. She sat down behind Maggie, her legs on either side of Maggie's body and handed her a beer. "Are you ok with me sitting like this…" she asked. "Only if I can do this" Maggie said as she leaned into Natalie's arms. "You definitely won't hear any complaints from me" Natalie whispered into her ear. They settled into a comfortable silence as the movie began.

TBC

Diagnoses


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the review Mello 83, sorry for the delay I had a lot of work tonight to finish before I could have fun! Things get a little more intimate here be warned…I own nothing please R&R**_

Chapter 5 - Could this be love?

After the movie completed neither woman moved from their positions obviously content with the closeness and touching. Maggie laughed as she thought about how wonderful and completely unexpected this night had turned out to be…really how this entire situation was so unexpected.

"What's so funny?" Nat asked "don't tell me you're one of those sick chicks who likes the blood and guts Maggie"

"What me? Come on Nat I'm a doctor, I'm up to my elbows in blood and guts on a daily basis…literally" Maggie teased.

"Ok then what has you laughing?"

"I was just thinking about how….well how I would have never expected this a week ago, hell even 3 days ago…to be here out with a beautiful woman watching ridiculous horror movies in the moonlight…" she turned in Nat's arms now so they were face to face, now sporting a serious look "this whole thing with you…the moon….it's amazing you know…funny how things work out…I never expected or even am worthy of something like this…like you…"

"Oh yeah, you don't think you deserve a night out like this?" Natalie asked quizzically

"No…I don't. Nat I have been such a jerk in the past…I always end up pushing the girl I'm with away, I don't know why I keep getting second chances….if you only knew what I have done the hurt and betra-…"

Nat placed a finger on her lips now…"Maggie…don't"

"But I…."

"No my turn Dr. Stone…" Nat argued but with a crooked smile "we have all done things we are not proud of and I don't care what happened before…I care what happens right now…those things whatever they are don't define you Maggie. I want you to know that I'm not a saint either ok? But no matter what happens let's just focus on right now and leave the bullshit behind…can we do that?

Maggie felt stupid. "I'm sorry" she shyly replied "You're right…jeez I don't know what I'm thinking…I want to focus on you on the present, you're right it's in the past"

"Maggie when the time comes and you feel I need to know those things I want you to feel comfortable telling me not out of guilt but out of respect ok? There will be plenty of time to talk about past relationships and skeletons in our closets, but not tonight…I want to start something with you…I mean I want this to be the start of something good…you and me….we can be good" With that Natalie leaned in for another kiss…this one much more passionate that the previous. Their lips parted and their tongues danced elegantly. Maggie almost melted into Natalie as the kiss continued. Maggie felt a rush run throughout her body. _I want this…I really want this_ she thought. Maggie and Natalie were totally oblivious to the world around them as they kissed intimately. All of the sudden a throat cleared above them.

"Well hello friend" Maggie looked up from her embrace with Nat to see none other than Matt…and a gorgeous blonde…._huh he wasn't kidding_. "Hey Matt…great timing" she was less than thrilled to separate from Natalie but rose to her feet and laughed at the random encounter.

"Catch you at a bad time?" he teased

"Not at all…Matt this is Natalie…Natalie, Matt" Natalie rose at this time too to shake Matt's hand.

"So this is the coffee girl?" he asked

"I prefer coffee woman" Natalie teased

"Oh sorry my bad….woman…I've heard nothing but good things and I think we may need to chat about your courting techniques because I'm feeling a little inadequate" he smiled.

"Perfectly fine…well let me know we can get together and swap stories…but just so you know I never kiss and tell…and my best tricks stay with me"

"Wow Maggie I think you have finally met you're match…."

Maggie blushed at Matt's statement, not from embarrassment but in agreement with her friend's perspective on the situation. "Yea we shall see…" she winked at Nat. "So this is?" pointing to Matt's companion.

"Sorry this is Emily...Emily this is my friend Maggie and her _frriiennd? _ Natalie." He wasn't really sure what to call them so he decided to stay on the safe side. The women shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. After some small talk Matt and Emily invited the other couple out for some drinks and dancing. Feeling a little buzzed from the beer and of course the connectivity they were sharing both Maggie and Natalie agreed immediately. The group traveled by foot to a small bar down the corner from the park and settled at a table near a make shift dance floor. After another round of drinks Maggie took Nat by the hand and lead her to the dance floor "show me what you've got detective" she ordered smiling at her.

The two danced along to the music never losing touch with one another, they laughed as the twirled and jumped around the dance floor. Matt and Emily joined in after a while and the two couples spent hours at the small bar enjoying each other's company and of course the atmosphere. It was the wee hours of the morning when last call finally came and the couples poured themselves out the bar and onto the streets. After bidding farewell to Matt and Emily they all made their separate ways. Maggie in her typical drunk fashion was clinging tightly to Natalie, holding her around her waist as they walked to the car back at the park. Natalie had wisely switched to water shortly after their arrival at the bar, she was in no means willing to compromise the safety of her new girl. Maggie directed Natalie as she drove her home through the now quiet streets of the city. Finally arriving at her apartment building around 5am the smell of dawn was in the air and the birds were beginning to sing in the distance.

"Walk me to my door?" Maggie questioned looking at Nat in the seat next to her

"Of course" Natalie released the hand she was holding and stepped out the car, she walked around and again opened the door for Maggie. _She is so smooth….I love that_ Maggie thought.

The two women walked into the brick building and climbed the two flights to Maggie's door. This was the awkward part for Mags, should she invite her date in for more or was it too soon? Maggie unlocked the door and turned back towards Natalie, "I can't even tell you how great of a time I had last night…and this morning I guess…do you want to…come…in….for coffee or something?"

"As tempting as that is…I can't….I mean I really want too…but I have to be at work by 10 and considering the time…I mean I do really want to…"she closed the gap between them and brushed the hair out of Maggie's face, her hand lingering on her cheek for a moment and then settling onto Maggie's shoulder.

"Ohhh shot down" Maggie took the moment to tease her….Natalie looked at her with puppy dog eyes…"oh come on now I'm kidding…you know how guilty I would feel if the city was a little bit unsafe because I selfishly wanted to take my girlfriend into my apartment and….._shit shit shit what did I just say?" _Maggie stopped midsentence

"and what….?" Now it was Nat's turn to taunt. "Wait did you say girlfriend?"

"Yea,…I did…is it too soon…shit did I just blow it?" Maggie was fidgeting with her keys and looking down at the floor now trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

"Natalie now moved her both hands to cup Maggie's face…"Thank you"

"For what"

"For calling me your girlfriend….I was hoping I didn't have to say it first" she teased

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun could I?" Maggie retorted

"Ok well my girlfriend this is where I must leave you…for now" she winked

The two women stood there for a moment before Maggie practically lunged at Natalie kissing her passionately outside her apartment door. Natalie gently pushed Maggie against the wall and took the kiss even further allowing her hands to now travel down and rest on Maggie's hips. The kiss was more than either woman could imagine in their dreams. Both moaned in delight as the kiss' excitement continued to grow.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Maggie whispered

"If I don't go now, I'll never leave" Natalie sighed as she pulled away.

"You won't hear any complaints from me…."

"Maggie….ahh I can tell already you are gonna be the death of me…."

"It would be a hell of a way to go…"

"You're telling me…." She leaned in again and kissed Maggie again with passion and enthusiasm. This time Natalie traveled to Maggie's neck kissing and nipping as she inhaled the scent of the young woman. Maggie tilted her head so that Natalie had better access to her pulse points.

Natalie was about to give into temptation when her cell phone rang, "Dammit….oh man you have to be kidding me….what are the odds?" She was totally worked up in frustration. She pulled away from Maggie slightly and flipped open her phone. "Davis here", she hadn't moved from Maggie's neck and was still breathing in Maggie's scent as she herself tried to concentrate on the call while catching her breath.

Maggie smiled tangling her hands in Natalie's dark hair, she listed to her girlfriend's pants as she discussed work on the phone.

"They have the worse timing" Natalie said as she closed the phone after finishing the conversation.

"I would agree" Maggie concurred

"Listen I really have to go…really…I"

Maggie pressed a small kiss to her lips "It's ok, we probably shouldn't anyway"

"Why not?"

"Because what kind of girls would we be if we put out on the first date?"

"True I guess we should save this for…." Natalie wasn't sure if she should said next time, was that too forward?

"Let's just worry about you getting to work and me getting some sleep…besides these things have a way of working themselves out…." Maggie tilted her head to the side and smiled again

"Oh you have such a way with words" Nat laughed "Ok I am gonna call you as soon as I get off tonight…"

"I work graveyard tonight…"

"Oh yuck…ok well call me tomorrow?"

"Count on it?"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise"

"Pinky promise?" Natalie extended her smallest digit

"Pinky promise"

"Kiss me promise?"

"Hmmm….I've never heard of that…." Before Maggie could even finish her quip Natalie had pinned her against the wall again and kissed her. She pulled away too quickly for Maggie's liking…

"Bye babe"

"Bye"

Maggie watched as Natalie disappeared from the stairwell and then turned and continued into her apartment. Once the door closed she broke into a happy dance with moves no one should really see for themselves. She danced around making ridiculous movements with both her hands and feet. Just then she felt eyes watching her, she lifted her head to see a neighbor from across the way gawking at her….she stopped only momentarily before continuing her festive dance right into the bedroom. "I got a girlfriend…a hot cop girlfriend…go Maggie go Maggie it's your birthday" now the dance had lyrics too. Maggie's neighbor just watched in awe as the young woman disappeared into the next room

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Ok in my ideal or alternate version of the BAM story Maggie is Miranda's other mother, that is she hasn't legally adopted her with Bianca but their relationship is still so strong. She doesn't have custody or anything but she sees Miranda whenever she can. Also Reese and Bianca did get married but separated just like in the show however she is trying to sue Bianca for custody of Gabrielle…I don't like her so I'm making her more of a bitch…Ok please R&R **_

Chapter 6 –Special Guests

Maggie hit the pillow and immediately fell asleep after her whirl wind of an evening with Nat. Her dreams were only of the women she had just spent the night with; her smile, her laugh, her touch, it all felt real as Maggie drifted into a deep sleep. She had been asleep for a few hours when her cell phone began to ring; the song that played – _James Taylor How Sweet It Is_ – told her that her daughter was calling. Never being able to ignore the beautiful girl's call she pulled the phone from the nightstand and snuck it under her pillow with her, not willing to let the sun into her eyes just yet.

"Hi baby" Maggie said sleepily

"Momma!!" Guess what guess what guess what?!?!"

"Ok honey what?" Maggie said, she still had her eyes closed but was a full attention to the little one.

"Momma, mommy says I can come stay at your house if you say yes….so can I come can I come please momma, we can go to the park and the big buildings together oh please say yes momma please say yes"

"Whoa honey…momma is still asleep…you wanna come visit me…. of course you can but…."

With that Maggie heard the phone drop and Miranda's voice fade "Mommy she said yes she said yes….can you get my suitcase?"

"Miranda…wait Miranda…baby are you there?" Maggie was sitting up in bed now straining from the sunlight in her eyes "Miranda wait when did Mommy say you are coming….MIRANDA!"

"Good morning sunshine…no need to yell" an adult voice now interrupted Maggie's rant

"Bianca…hi…good morning…" Maggie answered as she crawled out of bed

"Did we wake you? We thought it being noon you would be up…sorry…"

"Oh no its fine I mean I was sleeping ...I didn't get in til like 5 this morning…"

"Oh graveyard shift?"

"No I was out with….well on a date…with a woman" _duh Stone she knows that _

"Oh…OH…wow that must have been some date…." Maggie could sense some tension now creeping into the conversation. "Well good I'm glad you are dating again Maggie."

"You're ok with it?" Maggie asked

"Well I'll never be completely comfortable with you being with someone else, but we have tried Maggie and failed… twice now…so it's ok, plus I got married if you remember"

"Yea I do Bianca…thank you….I'm glad you are ok with it…."Maggie paused for a moment "Ok so tell me why our daughter is so hyper this morning please"

"She wants to come see you"

"I got that"

"Ok sorry I'm being vague" Bianca apologize "In a couple of weeks I have to be in court with Reese, she is appealing the judge's decision from last May, she wants partial custody of Gabrielle…"

"And I hope you are fighting that brainless bitch" Maggie said sharply

"Maggie I really don't want to get into this with you right now….as much as I hate to admit it Reese is her mother just like you are Miranda's….I can't separate that bond…"

"Bianca that woman….ahh you know what never mind…you are too nice you know that"

"Well Maggie…I guess that's the difference between you and me…"

"What being nice" Maggie said angrily

"Maggie I'm not fighting with you, please not now…besides it really isn't your decision"

Silence overtook the conversation for a moment

"I'm sorry Bianca, I just don't want to see you hurting you know that"

I know…ok let's move on"

"Ok, so when is my munchkin coming?"

"Two weeks from last Friday, I figured I would take the train up on Friday and then Miranda can spend the weekend with you and then I will pick her up on Monday…would that work, can you get off from the hospital…I wouldn't ask if Kendall and Mom weren't out of town for Fusion… ?"

"Of course Bianca…anything for Miranda…there is something I have to ask you though"

"Sure shoot"

"Bianca I'm seeing someone…I mean the someone I went out with last night…I mean it's really new for me…but there is a chance, that is I want to make sure it's ok with you, if maybe she spends some time with Miranda and me as well…if she can get off work that is…are you ok with that"

"Maggie I told you, I'm never going to be completely happy with someone else in your life, but you owe it to yourself to be happy with or without me…so yes you can introduce Miranda to your…."

"Girlfriend…my girlfriend" Maggie stated.

"Your girlfriend…" Bianca said quietly

The two women spent the next 20 minutes working out some logistics of Miranda's visit. After

Maggie hung up she returned to bed and feel back asleep returning to the dreams she was enjoying before. She ate dinner on the couch after a shower and watched the news trying to catch up on current events before she went back to the hospital. Dressed in scrubs she left her apartment with her ipod in her ears and walked towards the subway. After a short ride watching the sun go down she entered the hospital around 9:30pm. She grabbed her lab coat and set off for rounds joining Matt who looked a little worse for ware…obviously his party ended after hers. She continued to work through the night on several cases…a bad car accident had her busy into the wee hours of the morning. Grabbing a quick nap of 20 minutes around 6:00am, she was awoken by Matt shaking her…"Mags big trauma coming in, overturned semi on the highway, they are rerouting all major traumas here…come on" Maggie jumped up from the uncomfortable couch, having to stretch to pop the kink out of her back and then proceeded into the mass chaos awaiting her in the trauma rooms. In a whirl wind of blood and mass injuries Maggie lost track of her surroundings, she didn't notice Natalie had entered the emergency room after a while complete with coffee for her girlfriend. She watched as Maggie directed the pandemonium around her so calmly. _Ok now I'm turned on _thought Nat. She watched Maggie for about 20 minutes taking in the intelligent woman she had fallen for.

"Ok Matt I'm concerned about this dark area on the scan, see it" Maggie was pointing to an x-ray in the hallway still unaware she was being watched. "Yeah I see it". "Cooper" Maggie turned to a nurse standing between them "I want another scan on Mr. Higgins then hang another unit of morphine to help his pain out…we want to make him as comfortable as possible". The nurse nodded and rushed off to complete the task she was just given, Maggie switched off the x-ray and then headed down the hall only to meet eyes with a familiar face, "Hey…what are you doing here?" Maggie picked up her pace to close the gap between them.

"Well before I answer that I have to tell you that I am completely in awe right now" Natalie smiled as she kissed her girl friend. "But I came with breakfast…more specifically your drug of choice" handing her large coffee to go cup. "Hi Matt" Natalie turned…

"Oh man what a great girlfriend…congratulations on making it official by the way…Maggie told me last night"

"Thanks, we are pretty happy about it…right Mags" Natalie put her arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"Yes…yes we are" Maggie turned and kissed Natalie's cheek.

"I wish my girlfriend brought me coffee and breakfast…." Matt was totally eyeing Maggie's pastry

"Well" Natalie said "How about this?" she pulled out a brown bag from her side smiling. "I picked up some bagels for you guys and of course some coffee"

"Oh my god Maggie…this woman is the greatest...listen Nat if Maggie doesn't stay with you I would totally be your girlfriend…" Matt said grabbing the bag from Natalie

"I'm not sure how I should take that Matt but ok…" Natalie smiled

"No way she is all mine…." Maggie said wrapping her arm tightly around Nat's waist now.

Matt took the food and coffee into the lounge instructing all the nurses to take advantage of free food from "Maggie's great girlfriend", the two women followed hand in hand but stayed to themselves while everyone rushed into the lounge.

"Thank you honey" said Maggie

"My pleasure dear" teased Nat.

"Seriously you are the best…and you know how to buy off the co-workers, extra points for that"

"You would be surprised what tricks I have up my sleeve"

"Oh I can't wait…" Maggie swung her arms around Nat's shoulders and kissed her softly

_**Code BLUE….paging Dr. Stone….trauma 2…Code BLUE **_

Ending the kiss quickly "Shit…"

"It's ok go…"

"Ok bye thanks…." Maggie was sprinting down the hall now as she said goodbye.

Natalie stood for a moment watching Maggie rush into the trauma room and began shouting out orders to the fellow medical team members. She smiled amazed by her girlfriend again and then proceeded to the nurses' station where she grabbed a piece of paper and jotted a quick note down. She walked into the lounge and slid the note into Maggie's locker, placed Maggie's coffee and uneaten pastry on the table and then continued out of the hospital.

A little while after all the crises were solved Maggie walked into the lounge and grabbed the breakfast Natalie had left for her, as she sipped the cold but still satisfying coffee she opened her locker only to have Natalie's note fall at her feet. Maggie unfolded the paper and smiled as she read…

_Mags ~ _

_You and Me tonight. _

_Meet me in Central Park by the Bethesda fountain _

_8:00pm, don't be late- dress casual _

_-Nat _

Maggie smiled and put the note in her pocket…close to her heart. Maggie was excited to see her but also somewhat nervous…she would have to tell Natalie about Miranda and her upcoming visit. _I don't even know how she feels about kids...and I have a daughter…a daughter that I love…is she ok with this?…God I should have told her sooner…_Maggie wasn't even sure if tonight was a good night to drop this bomb on Natalie, maybe she should wait…for the right time…was there a right time to tell her? _Don't over think it Maggie…you will find the time and the words…and things will be ok…they have to…they just have to. _

Maggie's shift ended around 2 pm and she rushed home to grab some sleep, however she was somewhat restless as she was looking forward to another date with Natalie. She grabbed another shower and dressed herself jeans and a form fitting black shirt. She tied up cute black boots, did her make-up and grabbed a light jacket just in case. She hailed a cab in front of her building and traveled over to Central Park.

Upon arrival at the fountain she did not see Natalie at first and then a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned only to see a man dressed in a tux was the one who grabbed her attention not her girlfriend.

"Ms. Stone?" he asked

"That's me…" Maggie said hesitantly not sure who the stranger was

"Excellent…Ms. Davis asked me to give you these" he handed her a dozen red tulips now her signature Maggie thought "and asked that you follow me"

Maggie smiled taking the flowers in her hand and followed the gentleman. He lead her to a small clearing in the park where Maggie was amazed to see a picnic table dressed in linens with candles burning and Natalie sitting with a smile on her face. She was also dressed in dark jeans but was wearing a low cut red tee and a sexy black sweater that hung to her mid thigh.

"You're date has arrived Ms. Davis" the man stated

"Thank you Henry...hi" she embraced Maggie kissing her quickly

"Hi…how did you…I mean this is amazing…how.."

"I told you I had a lot of tricks up my sleeve"

Maggie beamed as Natalie took her hand ad motioned for her to sit at the table. Henry poured champagne and uncovered a meal fit for queens. Maggie and Natalie enjoyed a quiet dinner under the stars complete with a five star service. The evening ended after fireworks and more champagne for the women. AS they exited the park Maggie turned once again and kissed Natalie "I don't know how you do it, but I have to say this is one of the best moments in my life…thank you…for everything" Maggie had decided that she better wait to talk about Miranda when she had more time to plan it out and also when she had not been drinking champagne. Her honesty never did mix well with champagne and she didn't want to spoil this moment under the stars with Natalie. Of course she was being a little bit of a wuss too.

The next 10 days were a blur to Maggie. After her second date with Natalie the two women made it a point to get together whenever they could. They caught a movie one day and enjoyed a picnic in the park another. They went dancing at a couple clubs but also just hung out wherever they could meet for day. Although the relationship had not going beyond the physical act of kissing…and they kissed a lot and all over each other…they had yet to lose themselves completely and make love. Maggie was content with this however she did find herself feeling somewhat frustrated at the times they separated after some very hot make out sessions. Sadly Maggie had still not talked to Natalie about Miranda and her upcoming visit. She found it to be Thursday…the day before Miranda and Bianca arrived…and she still was searching for the right time. Little did she know fate was going to help open the bomb doors for Maggie.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so I couldn't stop writing today and with no grad school homework I was free to play around…throwing the rating up to M cause I'm in the mood to swear a lot and it's also time for sex so be warned – if it scares you to read about two women making love than go away. Also this chapter is a lot longer than the previous…Please read and review!**_

_**Chapter 7 – It's Not Mine **_

"_**What do you have in mind?" Maggie asked into her cell phone as she entered the hospital. **_

"_**Me and you and dinner at my place…dessert if you are good" Natalie answered **_

"_**haha, I make no promises that sounds perfect to me, actually Nat I have to talk to you about something tonight"**_

"_**Nothing bad I hope" **_

"_**No not bad" depending on how you react Maggie thought, "just some stuff I want to share"**_

"_**Ok babe, well I'll be in the office until like 6 I have some leads to follow up on my case, what time do you get off?" **_

"_**I should be done by like 6:30, so I'll call you when I get done ok?"**_

"_**Sounds great…have a great day"**_

"_**You too honey, talk to you tonight"**_

_**With that Maggie pushed her phone into her pocket and grabbed her things out of her locker. She was excited to have a day shift, it was her first one all week. She had finally gotten a plan of attack for tonight's talk about Miranda with Nat. She was going to be honest, even if she only gave her girlfriend less than 24 hours to process the information before her daughter arrived. Maggie worked diligently throughout the morning, Matt had the day off so she found her time being spent more focused on work and not bragging about her girlfriend.**_

_**It was shortly after lunch when a call came over the communication board stating that two patients were coming in with multiple stab wounds. Maggie rounded up a team and headed out to the ambulance bay to await their arrival. Dr. Wallace joined her along with another trauma surgeon as the group could hear faint sounds of the hi-lo siren coming from the north. She could hear the sirens getting closer as she put on her gloves while a nurse was tying her trauma scrubs from behind her. As both ambulances pulled up Maggie pointed one doctor towards the closer ambulance and rushed herself over to the further. What she saw when the doors opened was more than she was ready to handle. **_

"_**I've got a 28 year old female…." Maggie's eyes caught sight of the patient and then…Natalie…who was also covered in blood clutching a small child. "…multiple stab wounds to the upper abdomen, chest and torso, the paramedic continued. Maggie couldn't focus all she saw was the blood all over Natalie's shirt, hands and face. She gasped as Natalie now caught eyes with her. "What…what is happening…why are you…."**_

"_**Dr. Stone move" a nurse pulled Maggie back so the paramedics could wheel out the patient. "You're covered in blood…Nat…"**_

"_**Maggie it's not mine…it's ok I'm alright…do your job…its ok"**_

_**Natalie's reassurance helped focus Maggie's attention back to the patient. She ran along the gurney and looked back to see Natalie getting out of the ambulance still clutching the small child who was now crying and screaming for her mother. Maggie started a full work up on the patient who was bleeding from a total of 14 stab wounds that Maggie counted. Finally after several attempts at resuscitation, Maggie and the team could do no more. "Time of death 13:07." Maggie stated as she disrobed the bloody scrubs. Still reeling from what this woman had to do with Natalie she walked into the hallway searching the corridor for her girlfriend. **_

"_**Maggie…" Natalie called **_

"_**Nat what the hell is going on? Why are you covered in blood" she was practically shaking**_

"_**Maggie…relax I told you it isn't mine…I'm ok" Natalie embraced Maggie. "I went to follow up with this young couple who had been bullied over by the Carmelo family, when we go there I found them…like that…I did what I could…did she make it?" The last part Natalie whispered and Maggie noticed the young child still clung to Nat's arm. **_

_**Maggie's face said more than words could as she looked into Nat's eyes and shook her head. Natalie closed her eyes and then focused on the small child and tightened her grip on the tot. Sensing Natalie's pain, Maggie knelt down in front of the little girl. **_

"_**Hi honey whats your name?" **_

"_**Elizabeth…but mommy and daddy call me Lizzie"**_

"_**Well hi Lizzie I'm Dr. Stone but you can call me Maggie"**_

"_**Can I see my mommy now Dr. Maggie?"**_

_**Maggie couldn't bear to break this child's heart at the moment, "Honey first I have to make sure you are ok then you can I promise" she fought back her tears. "How about you come with me to a room where I can check you out, ok?"**_

"_**Can my friend come too?" Lizzie asked innocently pulling at Natalie's arm**_

"_**Of course she can…You ok?" Maggie mouthed silently to Natalie who shook her head in response wiping a tear from her cheek. Maggie took them to a small exam room avoiding the trauma room where she knew Lizzie's mom lie dead. After checking the child for any signs of injury Maggie rested on the bed side with the little girl. Natalie talked to Murphy about a few things quietly in the corner trying to hide any emotion from both Lizzie and Maggie alike. "Can I see my mommy now Dr. Maggie…you promised" Before Maggie could explain Dr. Wallace burst through the doors, "Dr. Stone I need you now". **_

_**Maggie rushed out of the room following a sprinting Dr. Wallace into the other trauma room where the other patient lay with a flat line as well. "Dr. Stone I need you to crack his chest… while I work on the bleeders" Maggie didn't responded she just acted, within minutes the patient's chest was exposed and Maggie had her hand on his heart trying to massage a rhythm back into it. "This isn't working" she yelled "charge the paddles". Maggie grabbed the paddles from the nurse "clear" the monotone siren still wailed "again….clear" still nothing. Maggie looked up for a second to see Natalie standing in the doorway watching her intently as she tried to get the heart beating, "again….clear"…."increase the charge….clear"**_

"_**It's over…" Dr. Wallace sighed, "Time of death 13:32"**_

"_**Shit" Maggie shouted as she pulled her hands out of the expose chest cavity. She looked up again at Natalie and shook her head signifying that she would now have to explain the loss of both parents to that little girl. Natalie stared at Maggie for a moment. Their eyes spoke volumes that words couldn't have at the time. Natalie turned and started down the hallway towards where she had left Lizzie with Murphy. Maggie intended to follow here but just then a man stepped in her path. **_

"_**Hi I'm Detective Green, I need to ask you some questions" he demanded rather than asked. The man was about 6 feet tall but skinny with blonde hair. He reeked of cologne and was dressed too well for a detective that actually participated in the things Natalie had spoken of. **_

"_**I can't right now….I'm sorry" Maggie tried to pass him but he moved again to block her path "Excuse me, what do you think you are doing" Maggie was getting pissed. **_

"_**Ms…Stone is it? **_

"_**That's Dr. Stone" **_

"_**Well Dr. Stone we are in the middle of a homicide investigation and you are a primary witness to the events her today so you will speak to me…NOW" he was trying to use the aggressive side to win the argument which was having a reverse effect on Maggie. **_

"_**Listen ASSHOLE I have to go tell a little girl that both of her parents just died, so you're fucking investigation can wait" Maggie pushed by him but he grabbed her arm. "What the fuck…" **_

_**As Maggie prepared to spew insults she saw a flash go by her, it was only after the thud of Detective Green hitting the floor that she say Natalie next to her. **_

"_**Davis what the fuck do you think you are doing?" The man shouted from the ground**_

"_**Green I swear to god if you ever put your hands on her again, I will…" Natalie was screaming although she didn't seem to realize it "I will knock your ass out" **_

"_**Davis you have no right…" he started to get up "this is my investigation you dykey bitch"**_

"_**What did you just say?" Maggie asked for clarification but she knew the answer already**_

"_**What the fuck is this, the L Word?" he asked **_

_**With that Maggie cocked her fist back and with all her might punched the tall man in the face…causing him to fall backward and her to cringe as her arm came back to her side. **_

"_**SHIT" they both yelled. **_

_**Natalie lunged for Green again but Murphy had her now restrained as the scene had drawn the attention of everyone in the emergency room. **_

"_**Ow….dammit…." Maggie gasped as she held her hand in her other. **_

"Are you ok?" Natalie had wiggled free and now turned her attention to Maggie forgetting that Green was still on the floor with blood coming from his nose. "Maggie…you're hand"

"It's ok…I'm alright…shit do you do that all the time" she teased Natalie now, "it really hurts"

"No baby, punching people out is for meat heads like that…" she sighed in relief as Maggie joked with her and pointed to Green rolling on the floor.

"You broke my nose you bitch" he shrieked

"Good, it was ugly anyway…we have a great plastic surgeon who can fix it up for you jackass"

He began to get up but Natalie loomed over him now, "Green stay down….and for the record this is my investigation and you just spent your last days at 53…you piece of shit" Murphy again reached for Nat as she stood in fighting position waiting for Green to make his move. He didn't though, he finally realized it was probably in his best interest to let the two women move away from the scene first. Dr. Wallace had now corralled Maggie as well and was examining her hand, "Stone you have million dollar hands, why are you wasting them on some ass like that?" she asked with disappointment in her voice "but nice form on that by the way" she teased. God Maggie loved the place she worked. Dr. Wallace tended to Maggie's hand while Natalie held her other one, caressing it with her thumb. She had broken a finder and after two or three stitches in her knuckles, Dr. Wallace wrapped her hand with gauze and tapped it up. "Ok all set…looks like you got yourself a couple weeks off…perfect timing I guess though with Miranda coming…"

"Who's Miranda?" Natalie asked completely confused now

"Davis….Maggie…" Murphy interrupted them…"the kid she is asking for you…both"

Maggie and Natalie moved together towards the door and walked down the hall towards Lizzie. She sat watching cartoons and sipping chocolate milk with Matt of all people. "Hey I just got here and heard about what happened guys…so sorry…good luck" he embraced them both as he left the room.

"Dr. Maggie, Natalie…where are mommy and daddy, you said I could see them…I want to leave now I don't want to stay here anymore" Lizzie spoke with innocence that cut through both Nat and Maggie.

"Honey can you come sit with me?" Natalie asked as she took Elizabeth by the hand. Maggie watched as Natalie took on a very different role than she had seen in the last couple of weeks. She held the small girl in her arms as she explained gently what had happened and how hard Dr. Maggie had tried to help them but that God had taken them somewhere very beautiful where they could not be hurt. The small child melted into her as she cried and Natalie was now stifling back her own tears to remain strong in this situation. Maggie let her natural instincts kick in and embraced them both kissing both their heads as she reassured them. Several minutes later a member of the family services department came to escort Elizabeth to her aunt and uncles house…embracing Maggie and Natalie before she left they watched the little girl as she exited the hospital.

"I can't even imagine…why does shit like this happen…god it isn't fair, I have to tell that poor baby her parents are better for dying when I don't even know if its true" Natalie ranted as she turned to Maggie "what right do I have to make that promise to her? what right to I have?…if her parents didn't help me this never would have happened…this is my fault…god I may as well have killed them myself…" she was sobbing now as she melted into Maggie's arms.

"Natalie stop it…please you cannot beat yourself up for this, look at me" She winced as she used her bandaged hand to cup her face, "you did not do this…they did and you will make them pay…it's ok baby it's ok….please don't do this to yourself it won't help Lizzie and that's our focus now making those bastards pay for this…" Maggie held her as tight as possible trying to absorb the hurt she was feeling. "Come on let me take you home…my place isn't far" Maggie said leading Nat out of the exam room and towards the exit.

"Take care of that hand Maggie" Dr. Wallace advised as the two walked out of the emergency room. Maggie hailed a cab and both women climbed inside. Natalie didn't say anything as they drove she simply just looked out the window. Maggie couldn't help but want to take all the pain away from her as they drove in silence. The driver dropped them on the curb and Maggie lead Nat up the stairs and into her apartment, she attempted to remove her backpack but her bandaged hand got caught in the strap causing her to whimper in pain "ahhhh….shit"

"Here let me help you baby" Natalie rushed to her side and assisted the backpack off Maggie's back. "there we go…that will teach you to go around punching people 'sugar-ray'" she teased. Natalie had felt a sense of relief upon entering Maggie's apartment, the cozy atmosphere allowed her to release the feelings of self-loathing…at least for the moment.

"Oh now you're gonna mock me? Great what a nice girlfriend" Maggie turned to her sensing her mood had improved, "really really nice, here you wanna rub some salt in the wound?"

"Oh baby no…." Natalie continued to mock her "here let me get you some ice for that war wound, you just sit down on the couch and I will make it all better." She kissed Maggie's head as she parted from her heading to the kitchen. She grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer and placed them into a small kitchen towel than started back towards the couch. She stopped suddenly to look at Maggie's photographs that covered the hallway wall. "Wow…you and your sister were twins? God how did anyone tell you apart, you played that game like on full house didn't you when you switched places…come on I know you did" She didn't wait for a response as all the sudden another picture caught her eye. "Maggie who is this beautiful little girl with you, a niece or something?" Nat asked as she continued her way back to Maggie.

_It's now or never _Maggie thought, "No" she spoke up, "That's Miranda….my…my daughter"

Natalie stopped dead in her tracks dropping the ice cubes, "shit…sorry…you're what? Did you just say daughter?" she asked ash she picked up the cold hunks of ice.

"Yes…my ex Bianca…I told you about her…it actually our daughter…I mean she isn't like legally my daughter…." Seeing the confusion in Natalie's eyes she stopped her ramble, "come sit with me, this is what I wanted to talk to you about"

"My best friend in the whole world was Bianca and she was raped when we were in college, she got pregnant and decided to keep the baby. I was with her for the pregnancy, birth…."Maggie divulged the entire story about the rape, remote birth and baby napping to Natalie who listened in awe. Maggie explained how Bianca and her relationship grew from simply friends to lovers and how they spent time in Paris. She left no detail unmentioned for fear that it could hurt them later. After the story Natalie stared almost frozen at Maggie who now wanted nothing more than to crawl into a little ball and hide.

"Wow…" started Natalie, "Jeez that's like a bad soap opera plot line" she laughed. "Maggie…wow I can't believe you have a kid…that's…"_Maggie was waiting for the 'I'm not really ready for this' line to escape Natalie's lips_ "….that's incredible…I knew there was something about you with that little girl today…you are a natural mother…that kid must be the luckiest little girl in the world."

_**Maggie should have known that Natalie would react this way but still she was so relieved that it was off her chest she felt a huge ball of tension melt away in that moment**_

"_**So will I ever get to meet this lucky little girl?" Natalie asked**_

"_**Funny you should mention that…she is coming up to visit…soon….like tomorrow"**_

"_**Tomorrow?!?!" **_

"_**I'm sorry I wanted to tell you sooner but I'm a pussy and I couldn't find the words, I was nervous, I'm sorry Nat . Then I watched you with that little girl today and I knew that you would be fine with it and that tonight would be fine because you are perfect and you make me feel perfect when I'm with you…I didn't want anything to change between us…because its going so well…and I wasn't sure…you think I'm a natural you are too, I saw you today with Elizabeth she bonded with you right away…she felt safe with you…I want Miranda to feel that too with you…I mean I feel safe with you and I know she will too…I want you to be part of my life and her life..I want you…to…I just want you"**_

_**Natalie just sat back and let Maggie ramble until she felt compelled to stop her before her head spun around. She simply placed her hand over Maggie's mouth and smiled. Then in one motion she replaced her hand with her lips as she pushed Maggie back onto the couch. She began slowly against Maggie's lips and then sought entrance into Maggie's mouth with her tongue. Maggie responded instantly letting her injured hand rest comfortably on Nat's back as she lay on top of her. With her good hand she held Natalie's head in her hands weaving her fingers in her hair as the kiss intensified. Natalie pulled back for a moment…**_

"_**I want you too…all of you…" Natalie breathed against Maggie's chin**_

"_**Are you sure?" **_

"_**Very" **_

_**With that Natalie returned to kissing Maggie more passionately now. She moved her lips from Maggie's moth and began to work her way down…first her chin then her neck then she slid even further down on the couch. She gripped the hem of Maggie's t-shirt and shifted in upwards kissing Maggie's exposed stomach. The hot breath caused goose bumps to rise all over Maggie's skin, she moaned in pleasure**_

"_**Take me to the bedroom" she instructed Natalie**_

_**Natalie stopped her kisses and slid off the couch assisting Maggie up as well and led her into the bedroom. As they entered Natalie turned back to Maggie and pressed her against the wall kissing her again. Maggie reached for her lover's shirt and with little effort even with the busted hand removed it from Natalie in one fluid motion. She knelt down and began to kiss Natalie's amazing body, using her hands to balance her she worked her away around her chiseled abs. She worked her way back up and kissed Natalie's lips again. **_

_**Natalie switched their positions and gently guided Maggie's top completely off now then nudged her to the bed. In a matter of moments both women had removed the other clothing that clung to their bodies and as the sun set through the window they explored every inch of each other. Words like ecstasy , elation or joy could not even begin to sum up the experience they were sharing. As the sun went down and the stars appeared Maggie and Natalie continued to pleasure each other, giving and taking when they could into the wee hours of the morning. **_

_**They fell asleep in each other's arms wrapped tightly in the sheets. Never losing contact with one another, they contentment echoed throughout Maggie's apartment. No matter how fast this relationship had progressed, this joining of passions proved that they both were in it for the long haul. **_

_**TBC **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay folks…got busy towards the end of this week. Please review I am need for some feedback! Thanks everyone remember I own nada **_

Chapter 8 – Miranda's Weekend Part 1

Shortly after 9 am as the sun was shining through her window, Maggie turned over in bed still wrapped tightly in the sheets. She reached her hand out hoping to find Natalie still lying next to her but sadly the sheets were vacant and cold. Maggie forced her eyes open hoping that last night was neither a dream nor a mistake that caused Natalie to leave unannounced. She stretched for a moment as she shifted in the bed, then the smell of coffee wafted in through the doorway.

_Ok how great is she and how damn lucky am I?_ Maggie thought as she sat up in bed now and leaned against the head board with the sheets still wrapped around her from her shoulders down. As she rested against the wood Natalie walked in wearing Maggie's robe and carrying a tray intent on serving her girlfriend breakfast in bed. Maggie smiled as Natalie approached tray in hand "Good morning" she said as placed the tray on the bed carefully "Sleep well?"

"Very well…" Maggie reached for Natalie pulling her down to a sited position on the bed. "Tell me last night wasn't a dream" Maggie teased

"Well considering you are still very much…" she lifted the sheet Maggie had around her …"naked...no it was not a dream babe" Natalie smiled.

"Hmmm…thank god" and with that Maggie kissed her pulling her closely "So I'm naked" she whispered into Natalie's ear, "And as good as you look in my robe…why aren't you?"

Nat chuckled "Well…one …of us…had…to get the…coffee going…and…breakfast…made" she said between Maggie's persistent kisses. She pulled back from Maggie turning to grab a steaming cup from the tray "Here honey…drink"

"You're no fun" Maggie protested but then gave into her desire for some caffeine.

"That's not what you said last night" Natalie retorted causing Maggie to choke on the large gulp she had taken. Natalie laughed but then wiped her girlfriend's less than amused face with a napkin. "So…you have this daughter…?

Maggie smiled, "yes I do"

"Who is coming today"

"Also yes"

"So don't you think you should start getting up and going today…big visitor and all?"

"I guess…but there are other things that can get me going too…" she smirked as she reached for Natalie again.

"Stop right there…eats" she said handing Maggie a plate "You will need your strength …and trust me there will be plenty of time for me to get you going…" winking at her girlfriend as she left the bed. She headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower dropping the robe so Maggie could see.

The sight of her made Maggie dizzy. Maggie started to protest but then looked down at plate in her lap. There were eggs, toast and fresh fruit…all things she knew were not in her refrigerator. "Did you go to the store?"

"Babe I should probably tell you I'm a morning person…" she called as she got into the shower "I was up at 6:45 and since you haven't been grocery shopping since looks like the dark ages I figured I'd let you sleep, you looked so peaceful, and I went to get us breakfast"

"Ha ha…dark ages…very funny" Maggie smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast. Soon after she was done Nat stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her strolling back to the bed with Maggie. "Much better "she said running her hands through her wet hair as she sat down next, looking down at Maggie's hand she picked it up gently in her own "and how is _my_ patient this morning?"

"Eh I'm ok…still hurts though….can you kiss it and make it better?" she winked.

Natalie rolled her eyes and then kissed her hand before removing the dressings to apply the ointment and re-wrap her girlfriend's hand.

"Wait I thought I was the doctor, when did you get such good bed side manner?"

"Well…I'm probably not as good as you, but I do have some idea of how to take care of someone" she smiled. After she was done tapping the last part of Maggie's bandage she got up again dropping her towel so that Maggie could see before turning around and winking at her. She picked up her clothes that had been tossed throughout the room during last night's escapades and began to get dressed. Maggie had gotten up to retrieve her robe from the bathroom but not before she took the chance to drop the sheet and give Natalie some of her own medicine.

"Wait…are you going somewhere?" Maggie was disappointed and was now giving Nat her own set of poor me puppy dog eyes

"Oh honey…yea I have to go into work at some point today. With yesterday…the double homicide and of course the antics with Green I'm sure I will be booked solid today. It's gonna be fun though watching that asshole pack up his desk, his nose all bandaged up…plus you have to get Miranda today right?"

"Yea Bianca should be here by like 1:30 with her"

"Ok well here is my plan" she said as she sat on the bed tying up her boots. "I will be at work all day today and tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow too?!?! Maggie whined

"Oh my god you are insatiable…yes babe all day today and tomorrow…but you need that time to spend time with your daughter. ..."

"You'll learn to love that I'm insatiable…" Maggie taunted as she pressed Natalie against the door frame and wrapped her hands around her shoulders working her hands into her still damp hair.

"Oh I'm sure I will….Maggie….focus for a minute please…" she laughed as she rolled out Maggie's grip. "Man you have floodgate issues...ok Sunday you me and Miranda are gonna spend the day together. That way you can get some mommy time in before you introduce her to me, sound good?"

Maggie sighed but then smiled as she again embraced Natalie. "How do you know so much?" she asked "I mean you are like a poster child for perfect girlfriends….it's very sexy…very…very…sexy..." Maggie kissed her quickly but softly. Giving into temptation Natalie responded by slipping her hands down and untying the lose bow that held Maggie's robe together. Letting it untie she stopped to admire Maggie's now exposed but perfect body before slipping her hands inside the robe. Her hands left Maggie's skin raised with goose bumps as the two kissed passionately. Maggie reached her hands around Natalie to work them up her back underneath her shirt then moved them forward so they were resting on Natalie's jeans, her fingers through the front belt loops.

"I really have to go…." Natalie whispered, "Maggie…pleases…if I don't go now…"

"I know I know you won't leave…ok but promise me something…the next time you tease me like you did with that stunt this morning, dropping the towel and such….I get to pay you back"

"Ok I promise" she said laughing through her kiss with Maggie. Natalie ended their kisses and began to head toward the front door with Maggie close behind. "By the way I left you some gifts in the fridge and kitchen…I hope you and Miranda enjoy them" she smiled

"You are too much, hey what about Sunday where should we meet you?"

"Don't worry Ill come by early on Sunday to give you the 411 on details"

"Details? Oh I get it another trick of yours I take it?"

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Not at all…ok go…see you Sunday…call me though if you can"

"Of course babe" Nat placed one more kiss to Maggie's lips and then walked out the door into the hallway. Maggie turned back to her bedroom and proceeded to clean up the plates from the bed and placed them back in the kitchen sink. She turned again once more heading for the shower. As the hot water rushed over her, the heat reminded her of the passion she had shared with Nat hours prior. The rush of adrenaline and excitement made Maggie smile as she finished her morning rituals. Turning the water off she stepped out the shower seeing the steam all around her. She looked in the mirror to see a secret message revealed by the heat of the shower and its steam.

_You are incredible, thank you for a wonderful night. Xoxo –Nat_

Maggie stared at the message thinking about the way Nat surprised her again, so subtle but so powerful. She glanced at the clock to see it was nearly 10:45. She dressed and the proceeded to neaten the apartment wanting everything to be perfect for her visit with Miranda. Shortly after 12:30 she left the apartment and headed to Grand Central

_**Grand Central Station **_

Maggie waited anxiously for the train to arrive, nervously tapping her toe as she watched the passengers begin to depart. All the sudden she saw a precious familiar face running through the crowd towards her "Momma…momma" the girl yelled as she locked eyes with Maggie

Maggie ran to meet Miranda on the platform and knelt to embrace her as the met. "Hi baby hi! Oh I'm so glad to see you…you got so big" Maggie could have held her forever.

"Hi Maggie" Bianca had now caught up to them and stood above them.

"Bianca…hi" she gently pulled Bianca into a hug…Maggie was confident that Bianca and she could do this, remain pleasant even with all the circumstances of the past that surrounded them. "Thank you for bringing her, I'm so happy…how was the trip" As she spoke to Bianca she used her injured hand to brush some hair from her face.

"It was fine…jeez Maggie what happened"

"Momma what is wrong with your hand, did it get cut with a doctor's knife at the hospital?"

"Oh this, no honey, Momma got into a fight…well not a fight…" she realized that telling her daughter she punched someone was probably not the best way to start the weekend…more specifically with Bianca standing there. "…a fight with an angry dog at the park…I had this giant hot dog and I guess he wanted some but I was hungry…hahah so...yea…it's ok don't worry my doctor friends fixed it up" Miranda seemed satisfied with the answer but Bianca saw right through her. "Maggie…" Bianca whispered, "Please tell me you didn't"

"No worries Bianca…that dog won't be biting anyone anytime soon" _its ok_ she mouthed to Bianca _don't worry_. "So are you ladies hungry? Let's do lunch…"

"Ok let's grab the bags" Bianca instructed as she turned towards the porter. He brought out three large pink suitcases with the letter "M" embroidered on the front.

"Seriously…Bianca she will be here for 3 and half days…did you pack her whole room?"

"Maggie relax, one is for her toys, games, etc the other is clothes and then of course toiletries and medicine plus a little room for souvenirs." Bianca was not fazed by the quantity obviously.

"Baby we need to get you away from Grandma Kane" Maggie whispered towards her daughter who thankfully didn't hear.

The three young women headed out of the train station an onto the busy city street. They decided they would head around the corner for lunch since Bianca's return train left in a bit over an hour. They settled on a street café for lunch, it was the beginning of summer and the city was already feeling the warmth. Small talk followed as lunch was served, Miranda enjoying a combination of a turkey sandwich and fries while the older women chose salads and each enjoyed a glass of wine. As the lunch progressed Bianca started baiting Maggie for information about her hand, her new girlfriend and life in general.

"So your new friend…does she have a name?"

"Yes…are you sure you want to talk about this…with her here…" Maggie nodded towards Miranda

"Is Miranda meeting here this weekend?"

"Well yes…."

"Then I defiantly want to talk about it"

"Ok…yes her name is Natalie." Maggie was kind of hoping that Bianca was going to be satisfied with just a name, but no such luck.

"Details please"

"You are such a mom…ok I met her about three weeks ago in a coffee shop around the hospital. We flirted a bit so she bought me coffee and we talked all morning. We have a lot in common just like you and me…actually if the circumstances were different we probably all would be friends…that is...oh nevermind…anyways she works for the NYPD as a detective in the organized crime unit…it's really new Bianca but its really good…I mean I wont share the details but its really good…" maggie stopped again and looked at Bianca, "Satisfied?"

"One more thing…your hand and the _dogs?_...does she have to do with that?"

"That's definitely not a topic for little ears Bianca…trust me I will tell you about it…but not right now....ok with you?"

"Yes…for now…plus I will get details from our daughter" she laughed and she finished the last swallow of wine. "Ok girls well I think Mommy should be getting back to the train…Miranda I expect your best behavior this weekend for Momma…ok?

"Oh you have nothing to worry about Mommy" Maggie teased "We won't do anything bad…and if we do we won't get caught right munchkin?"

"Right Momma"

"Maggie"

"Bianca"

"Maggie, seriously…"

"B I'm kidding….come on lets go"

Maggie and Miranda walked back to the train station and watched as Bianca boarded the train back to Pine Valley. After they had waved her off the Maggie managed to neatly collect all the suitcases and Miranda. They hailed a cab and headed back to Maggie's apartment. Maggie ushered everything into her home and settled Miranda into the guest bedroom…she knew that 2 bedrooms were a much better idea than just one when she rented this place.

"Momma" Miranda asked as Maggie was unpacking some of her daughter's things making it more like home.

"Yes honey?"

"Who were you and Mommy talking about at lunch time?"

"Well honey Momma has a new friend…"

"A new girlfriend?"

"Yes baby how did you know?"

"Like Reese was Mommy's new girlfriend and then she was mean to her"

Maggie could have kicked herself for forgetting how intuitive and insightful Miranda was, especially to her parent's feelings.

"Yes honey like Reese but my new girlfriend is not going to be mean like her. In fact Natalie is really really nice and I think you will like her"

"I get to meet her?"

"Yes of course you do…but not till Sunday, till then it's just you and me munchkin"

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes very much Miranda she makes happy"

"Then I bet I'll be happy too Momma"

With that Miranda bounced out of the room heading for the couch and the big TV. Maggie sat down on Miranda's bed for a minute and just contemplated how wonderful she felt in that moment, with her beautiful daughter already open to Natalie she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She quickly settled everything and ran out to sit with Miranda on the couch, she couldn't wait to stat their weekend together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Miranda Part 2

_**53**__**rd**__** Precinct (Friday morning) **_

"Detective Green, I do not care who you are and what you have done here, we don't owe you anything. Your behavior with the witness and your obvious disregard for your fellow detectives is enough to make me fire you 100 times…now get out of our house" Green marched out of the chief's office head down and anger pumping through his legs. He walked straight over to his desk and began to slam things into a box never once looking around at the other officers

"Detective Davis? I need to see you", called the Chief. Nat stood up from her desk where she had watched this entire thing unfold upon arrival at work. She walked into his office and sat down in a chair across the desk from him.

"Sir, I hope that…" she began

"Not yet Davis I have some things to say first."

"Yes sir"

"Davis I have watched you for the last 6 months working on this case, your dedication and resolve is better than some of the highest commanders in the . Ever since you began here at the 53rd we have seen an incline in case turnover and I must thank you for that. However this incident with Green is not one of your best moments, I think it's time we make some changes." Nat squirmed a bit in her chair hoping that the changes weren't going to be negative. "…having said that I would like to move you full time to the front of the Carmelo investigation…on one condition that is..."

"Thank you sir, of course what is it?"

"You keep your girlfriend from punching out any of my staff…no matter how absurd they are..."

"Of course, ha-ha Chief thank you, I won't let you down"

"I'm certain you won't…you do realize this means more hours and work though doesn't you?"

"It will be worth it to nail that man and his family of goons"

"That's what I like to hear, congratulations Davis, now get to work"

Natalie left the Chief's office with a grin from ear to ear and returned to her desk. Murphy laughed knowing his partner had just been offered the promotion of a lifetime. "Good work Davis…now Grace is going to be pissed at me"

"Why's that?" Nat asked

"Cause you just signed me up for longer hours and even more work of the dangerous kind no less…yeah that will make my wife smile"

"Ha-ha sorry Murph…I guess you don't have to be part of the team….if you are worried about Grace beating you up…"

"Nah I'll be alright….I think…pray for me though"

The two were laughing together as Green put one last item in his box. He now looked up locking eyes with Natalie who didn't budge in her chair. He picked up the large box and walked towards her never taking his eyes of what he now considered his worst enemy.

"You…" he started and Nat rose to her feet so they were face to face, not even 2 feet between them.

"You will pay for this…taking my job from me…you stupid bi…"

"Fuck you…you lost it for yourself" she interrupted him fire burning in her eyes

"You're gonna pay for this…maybe not today…but you will see me again"

"Oh this is me shaking in my boots Green…fuck off and don't threaten me…"

"It's a promise bitch…"

With that Nat wanted so bad to punch him herself but before she could raise her arm...

_**SMACK… "**_Fuck" Green yelled as he again fell to the ground dropping the box in his hands

Natalie turned to see Murphy shaking his hand after colliding with Green's jaw. He turned to her and smiled. "What? You don't to have all the fun…I never liked him anyway. Come on let's get started on the follow up paperwork…"

Natalie turned back to Green now on his knees holding his face in his hands, she couldn't help but smirk as she turned back towards the desk. The chief and two other officers escorted Green out to the street themselves hoping to avoid any other confrontation.

_**Maggie's apartment (that afternoon) **_

"Alright munchkin you are all settled in" Maggie said walking out of the guest bedroom, "So what would you like to do first?

"Can we go to that big park?"

"Sure can, let me just grab a backpack, why don't you go get us some water bottles from the fridge in case we get thirsty"

Miranda ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge "Wow can we take these snacks too?"

Maggie was somewhat confused by the statement and then she remembered Nat mentioning surprises. She walked into the kitchen to view for herself. Inside the fridge Natalie had left tons of fresh fruit and veggies in addition to snack packs, cheese sticks, juice boxes, everything and anything a child would want plus for Maggie, a couple of bottles of wine too. "She is amazing" Maggie said out loud

"Who?" Miranda asked

"My new girlfriend sweetie, Natalie "

"Natalie bought all this for us? Wow Momma she does make you happy and guess what all these treats make me happy too" she laughed grabbing some juice boxes and snacks throwing them into the backpack Maggie was carrying.

"See I told you Munchkin you are going to like her"

Maggie and Miranda packed up a backpack and headed over to Central Park were Miranda played for the rest of the afternoon. The two decided on pizza at a small mom and pop pizzeria down the street from Maggie's apartment. Once they hit the door around 9pm Miranda fell asleep almost instantly on the couch. Maggie carried her to bed watching her sleep for a moment and then proceeded to grab a glass of wine and watch the evening news on the couch before turning in. As she sat on the couch watching the TV intently a buzzing on the coffee table startled her, refocusing she saw her cell phone was vibrating.

"Hello"

"Hi love"

"Natalie, hi. Did you just get home?"

"Yes I did, long day, how is Miranda?"

"Super excited to meet you after the surprises in the fridge…thank you by the way…I'm enjoying a glass of wine myself right now"

"Well I figured I could buy your daughter into liking me just as easy as you"

"Hey now…"

"Just kidding… I just wanted to say goodnight. "

"Oh honey thanks…I'm glad you called it was good to hear your voice"

"Big plans tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking we will hit up the city go to Empire State building and such maybe take her down to Times Square…unless that's what you have planned for Sunday?" Maggie was hoping for a hint

"No way Stone….not telling you but no it's not what I have planned for us…but speaking of that I told you early on Sunday and I mean early like 7 am, will you be up to let me in?"

"Nope…" Maggie laughed "But there is a spare key hidden in the banister rail outside my apartment…grab it and let yourself in…maybe you can come and wake me up"

"I'm sure that could be arranged… listen I have to go to bed I'm exhausted…no cracks that it's not even 10…."

"Never crossed my mind"

"Ok have a great time tomorrow see you Sunday morning…early!"

"Yea you keep saying that but I still will be sleeping in my bed…sweet dreams Nat"

"Bye"

"Night"

_**Saturday**_

Maggie let Miranda sleep in a bit as she made her a huge breakfast of pancakes and bacon, one of her daughters and also her favorites. They ate together on the balcony of Maggie's apartment overlooking the city skyline. After quick showers for both they were off for an adventure in the downtown area.

Maggie decided to start out at Times Square showing Miranda all the billboards, lights and overall busyness that the city had to offer. They walked around looking at shop windows, stopping to pick out gifts for Mommy and Gabi and of course Grandma, Aunt Kendall, Uncle Zach and her cousins. The girls grabbed a pretzel at a local street vendor cart for lunch much to the delight of Miranda who told Maggie that Mommy never lets her eat just junk for lunch. Maggie smiled at the thought, her being the "badass" of the parenting duo. Bianca had once told Maggie she was def the dad in their relationship, letting Miranda get whatever she wanted especially when she used the patent crooked smile and puppy dog eyes something she had inherited from Maggie right away. The girls spent most of the afternoon in FAO Schwartz, the "biggest and bestest toy store ever in the whole wide world" according to Miranda. After playing with every toy imaginable and then taking some candid photos with the real toy soldier out front the girls returned home for a quick nap. It was shortly after 6 when they ventured out again for dinner, Maggie let Miranda pick whatever she wanted which tonight was cheeseburgers. After dinner Maggie allowed Miranda to get a huge ice cream sundae, letting the Dad side come out again, and then they stopped at the video store to pick out something fun for the evening.

After they had settled into a comfortable position on the couch Maggie started the movie. The two fell asleep towards the end of the film Miranda resting on top of Maggie as they both lay on the couch. Completely content with the feeling both slept until the early hours of the morning before Maggie woke up and carried her to the bedroom. Maggie changed into boxers and a tank top and settled into her own bed shortly after 2am.

_**Sunday – 7am **_

Natalie hadn't really slept at all night being so excited about the day she had planned for her girlfriend but mostly for her girlfriend's daughter. Natalie had always loved kids although she didn't have the parental experienced of Maggie. She wanted today to go perfectly not only for Miranda to connect with her but also for Maggie to see this side of her. She walked up the stairs of Maggie's apartment building and jimmied loose the banister rail quietly to sure enough find the spare key. Opening the door slowly to avoid scaring either Maggie or Miranda Natalie walked in only to come face to face with Miranda who had been awake watching cartoons for the last half hour.

"Hello there, you must be Miranda." Natalie knelt down to meet the child at eye level

"And you're Natalie"

"Ahh I see your momma told you I was coming"

"Yes she did, it's a good to meet you" Miranda stuck her little hand out intending to shake hands like an adult

"You as well" Nat extended her hand and shook firmly "So is your momma still asleep?"

"Yea I went in when I got up but she was snoring so I came out to watch some TV"

"Snoring huh? Well would you like to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure I'm a really good cook"

"Well that's a good thing cause I need lots of help…alrighty lets go"

Miranda and Natalie walked into the kitchen where Natalie unpacked some of the bags she had brought up. She lifted Miranda onto the counter and the two conversed while starting a meal fit for kings. Natalie started the coffee as Miranda peeled bananas for the stuffed French toast they planned to make. Miranda laughed as a banana peel fell out her hand and into the bowl Natalie was mixing. Natalie loved the little girls laugh already it was infections. Soon they both were laughing as Natalie used the peel to wipe Miranda's face when the powdered sugar went flying as well. The kitchen was quickly turning into a war zone but neither seemed to notice.

After a short time Maggie awoke to the sounds of laughter in her kitchen. She quickly put on a sweatshirt and walked out of her bedroom around 7:45am. As she turned around the corner from the hallway she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the table set complete with breakfast and two beautiful young women laughing at the table.

"Ah just in time sleepy head" Natalie got up kissing her on the cheek and leading her to the table.

"Momma Nat and I made you French toast with stuff inside it for breakfast..I helped a lot too Momma…"

"You're breakfast is served madam" Natalie reached around her at the table serving her a plate of French toast and a cup of coffee

"Wow this looks delicious, Miranda you did this?"

Well Nat told me what to do and I did it, she even let me use the knife to cut the bananas…she helped though"

"Wow knives and children, feeling daring today?" Maggie turned towards Nat

"Actually I am…I have big news for you… I got a promotion I'm heading up the Carmelo investigation and your friend Green was fired as well"

"What…wow congratulations baby" Maggie reached in for a hug with Natalie "good for you"

"So we are all" Nat grabbed both Maggie and Miranda's hands "going to celebrate today with a trip to Coney Island and then a Mets game later tonight and maybe if you guys are good I can organize some fireworks in the park!"

"What kinda island is named Coney? Do they have ice cream there? Miranda inquired

"Well honey Coney island is actually one of the best places in New York City, it's right by the ocean and there is a beach there. But we are going for the games and rides…however I'm sure ice cream can be arranged too! " Natalie answered.

"Cool rides? Yea!! Momma I'm going to go shower and get dressed is that ok? I can't wait to see the ocean and the rides and the games…." Miranda was running from the table into her room at about 90mph.

"You certainly know how to win 'em over Detective" Maggie smirked at Nat and then reached for her hand under the table "Thank you"

"For what?" Nat asked

"For this, sharing this day with me and my daughter and for just being amazing"

"You know one day we will have a fight and I'm going to bring up this moment right here, you'll never win Dr. Stone" Nat smiled as she leaned in for a kiss

"Says you, I have other ways of winning arguments" and with that Maggie slipped her hand around Natalie's neck and pulled her closer extending their kiss

"You taste like syrup" Natalie smiled as they pulled apart licking her lips

"Well no one has told me that before, but from you it's ok" Maggie kissed her one more time and then stood up, "I need a shower as well before we head out are you ok out here for a minute or two?"

"Sure am, Ill cleanup"

"Shouldn't I do that, I mean you cooked"

"Well I will hold you to it next time, go shower we have to get moving anyway"

"It's only 8:30"

"Yea daylights burning baby let's go" she snapped a towel in the direction of Maggie catching her in the ass causing her to move a bit quicker

"You're so gonna pay for that missy" she yelled as she disappeared into her bedroom

The women set out with the young girl in tow for a day on the town. They hit the amusement park at Coney Island first taking Miranda on ride after ride including the Cyclone multiple times. After enough riding that all of them were feeling a bit nauseous they stuck to the ground and hit the beach. Maggie sat in the sand as Natalie took Miranda out into the surf, she held her close as the waves came crashing down on them laughing and smiling the whole time. Maggie felt in that moment that if this was her future she may be the luckiest women on the planet. The girls dried off close to early afternoon and decided it was time for a meal. After lunch at Nathan's famous hotdogs they hit the arcade and boardwalk shops picking out more gifts for the family and of course they stopped for ice cream too.

"Ok next part of our day, let's go girls" Nat ordered them after sundaes at the beach.

"Momma I really like Natalie can we do this every weekend?" Miranda said riding her sugar high

Maggie stopped for a second not wanting to give the wrong answer, technically she wasn't Miranda's legal guardian and as much as she loved her she knew Bianca would have a fit if Miranda demanded to see Maggie every weekend. Nat sensing the tension and wheels turning in Maggie's head stepped in.

"Oh Miranda I really like you too" she embraced her "but your mommy would be sad if you always spent time with us and not with her and your sister right?

"Yea I think so"

"Well trust me I know so!" Nat said with a grin, "How about before this weekend is over and you go back to Pennsylvania we set a date where Momma and I can come visit you and see where you live?"

"Really Nat? You want to come see my house?"

"If it's ok with your mommies I would love to and maybe meet your sister too"

Maggie couldn't believe her ears, Natalie was making plans…plans with her daughter…plans that involved family and vacation…she stood speechless as the two embraced again and Natalie lifted Miranda on her shoulders as they headed to the car. Maggie knew that she had made the right choice…or really choices…coming to New York, working at St. Mary's, stopping in for coffee that day, and now the best choice was introducing Miranda to her girlfriend.

"Ok first we gotta stop at my favorite store and pick up a surprise for Miranda" Natalie said as they drove throw downtown.

"Another surpise?" Maggie asked astonished, "what more could she need?"

"Oh just a little special game day attire" she winked at Miranda in the backseat.

They stopped at a small shop near the stadium called _Al's Sports Stop__**. **_All three jumped out and entered the store seeing wall to wall jerseys, pennants and all things Mets

"Natalie you made it!" a young dark haired man called out from behind the counter. There were three other people in line but he shooed them away "sorry everyone VIP clients coming this way, please get out of the way" his think accent made Miranda laugh as he pushed everyone aside

"Hey Al, of course I made it. Al meet Maggie my girlfriend" After he said hello Natalie leaned over to Al "So where are the goods?"

"Well they are right here, now this must be Miranda, nice to meet you angel"

"Thanks nice to meet you too, how do you know my name?"

"Well Natalie here is a very good friend of me and she told me you needed something special because this is your first baseball game right?"

"Yea it is!"

"Well do I have the right thing for you" He went back behind the counter and pulled out a brand new Mets jersey with the number 1 on the back and the name Miranda embroidered at the top

"Wow for me?" Miranda squealed

"Well unless there are any other Mirandas in here…any other beautiful little girls named Miranda" he called out to the crowd as they laughed

"No no just me!!"

Natalie took the jersey from Al and helped Miranda put it on. To top off the outfit Al grabbed a hat from the top rack and placed it on her head "There" he said "Perfect fit! Well little one, have a great time at the game"

"Thanks Al, I owe you"

"Please Nat it's on the house…at least in front of the family…come back and settle up with me next week"

The women waved goodbye and headed down the street to the stadium. Natalie had scored third row tickets behind home plate. Miranda watched the game intently the whole time only breaking to join Maggie for a bathroom break and then to join Natalie as they went to concessions for more hot dogs and nachos.

"The Mets huh?" Maggie asked during the seventh inning stretch "Didn't see that coming"

"Please tell me you are not a Yankees fan Maggie" she responded

"No but I like that teams that win occasionally"

"Maggie I'm shocked, you being a fair weather fan"

"Whatever, the real team is the Chicago Cubs babe!" she teased

"Maggie you just said you liked teams that won…the Cubs really?"

"Whatever they have more spunk…or something"

"You're not winning this argument dear… but at least it's not the Yankees though" Nat laughed as she kissed her on the cheek.

After the conclusion of the game, which the Mets won much to the delight of Natalie who rubbed it in Maggie's face the entire ride home, the girls headed over to a small park and enjoyed fireworks. Being long past Miranda's bed time she fell asleep in the car before they have even reached Maggie's place. As Maggie grabbed the numerous souvenir bags from the car Natalie picked up Miranda and carried her up the stairs in her arms. They placed her in bed and after pouring a couple glasses of wine Maggie joined Natalie who was outside on the balcony. She was leaned against the railing watching the cars go by listening to the busy city.

"Today was absolutely wonderful, I wish I knew how you did it" Maggie said coming to stand next to her handing her the glass of wine.

"If you stick with me for a little while I will let you know all my secrets" she sipped the wine smiling at Maggie.

Natalie turned now and took the glass from Maggie's hand setting it down on the patio table with her own. She turned back towards the railing and placed her hands on either side of Maggie tilting her head as she came in for a kiss. Maggie closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of merlot on her girlfriend's lips. They kissed for several minutes before Maggie pulled back, "are you staying tonight?" she asked slyly.

"Maggie…is that a good idea? Miranda knows me sure but not enough for her to find me in your bed, I don't know"

"Seriously for a cop you don't take a lot of risks" Maggie laughed "I'm not asking you to sleep with me I'm asking you to sleep with me" Natalie looked confused. "We are two adults we are capable of sharing a bed Natalie."

"oh…OH sorry" she laughed now too "you know me mind in the gutter…and I do take risks…you just haven't known me that long" as her crooked smile appeared. "Fine Dr. Stone take me to bed"

Maggie and Natalie changed into pajamas and fell into bed. The both were asleep in seconds tightly wrapped in each other's arms. Maggie laid on her side with Natalie behind her. Natalie's arm rested over Maggie's hip and Maggie's hand embraced it as well. At one point Miranda woke up during the night and ventured into the bedroom. She nestled into Maggie's arms and fell back to asleep. The three dreamt some of the best dreams they had in months lying together in the moonlight.

TBC


End file.
